


Meant for Me

by Shinigami24



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Leo Fitz, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Baby Shower, Background Relationships, Beta Betty, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Darcy Lewis, Beta Natasha Romanov, Beta Peggy Carter, Beta Sharon Carter, Beta Skye, Bonding, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Christmas, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Hydra (Marvel), Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Jemma Simmons/Leo Fitz, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jane Foster, Omega Jemma Simmons, Omega Pepper Potts, Omega Steve Rogers, Original Character(s), Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rescue Missions, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sabotage, Soul Bond, Steve has trust issues, True Mates, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up in 2012, thinking that his Alpha mate had died in 1944. He soon learns that he wasn't the only one that woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Alpha/Omega uni fic I promised. While the timeline might be confusing at first, they will eventually synch up, I promise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes a rash decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Ch 1 will be out either tmw or Wed, it depends on if I can get out of that family thing...  
> I want to keep some surprises under wraps, so I will update the tags as I go. Some quotes I use in this chapter is borrowed from the movies. They are pure gold and had to be used.

**_HYDRA base, 1944_ **

Steve and his team were destroying the last HYDRA base. The Commandos held high tech rifles, while Steve was armed with pistols and his trusty shield. As the group razed the base, Steve was running on autopilot. He just wanted to forget his grief and as result, his insides were numb. The Commandos fought alongside Steve. As per Steve's vow, they did not spare HYDRA when they fell. Seeing the writing on the wall, Red Skull made a run for it. Taking advantage of the chaos, he easily escaped the base and jumped in his black Coupe. Unknown to him, that he had been followed. When Jim looked around, he saw Red Skull escaping. He promptly ran after the villain. He reached the door only to see the nazi take off in his car. Meanwhile, Steve couldn't find Red Skull. He went outside, only to run in Jim. When Jim explained to him about Red Skull. He's escaped but not for long. Steve knew where to find him.

* * *

 Five minutes later, Steve met Red Skull on his plane named the Valkyrie. With all of his anger, he ran in head on. Eventually Red Skull got the upper hand and backed him in a corner.

"Give it up, Captain. There's no flags in the future." Red Skull sneered.

"Not in my future! I can do this all day!" Steve retorted defiantly, as he refused to give up. Steve soon knocked him down and went for the Tesseract. Both the hero and villain struggled over the blue infinity gem. Red Skull pulled off his gloves in order to sucker punch Steve. Steve and the cube went sprawling. Schmidt recovered the cube but did it bare handed.

"I am a God amongst mortals! I am God and I have a God's power!" the deluded villain gloated, before he began laughing. As he laughed, he started to feel extreme pain. He began to scream as the pain consumed him. The light filled his whole body as he dissolved into pure light. The Tesseract soon fell to the ground, burning a hole in the floor. Soon, the cube landed in the waters below. Steve was terrified by the scene. There wasn't even a bit of cloth left from Red Skull. As he struggled to overcome his shock, he felt the plane losing altitude. He had to do something about it. So he ran to the controls, taking notice of certain labelled packages.

* * *

A few minutes later, Steve was sitting in the pilot's chair. He was fiddling with the controls. He switched on the radio and got in touch with headquarters.

"Captain Rogers to Central, do you read me?" he asked.

"Steve, we read you. What is your status?" Jim asked.

"This plane is rigged to blow at any minute and it's heading for New York." Steve reported. Jim and Peggy were worried. What was Steve thinking? They knew that he wasn't coping well with his mate's death.

"What will you do, Steve?" Peggy asked. Steve thought about his options, and then thought about Bucky. The omega knew what he had to do then.

"I have to fly it in the water." he declared. Peggy and Jim stared at the speaker into dawning horror.

"Steve, think about this. There has to be another way. I'll get Howard. He'll know what to do." Peggy pleaded.

"There isn't. If I wait, many people will die. Jim and Peggy, this is my choice. Please understand." Steve was grim. As shocked silence fell, he began to relax. He resigned himself to his fate and current path. His mate's final words echoed in his mind.

 _"I had them on the ropes."_ As memories of his alpha mate; Bucky flooded his mind. He remembered his mom's funeral and what had happened afterwards.

_"Stevie, It'd be safer if you stayed with me." Bucky pleaded. Steve's mom had died and she was the last bit of family Steve had._

_"You don't have to. I've had made it this far, Bucky." Steve said. The smaller blond was too proud to receive what he viewed as charity even from his best friend._

_"The thing is, you don't have to. I'm with you till the end of the line." Bucky responded._ _Steve looked up at his friend and gave a small, shaky smile._ As Steve thought about how happy Bucky had made him feel. How he cherished him in all of this despite the horrors of war and the changes they had both underwent. He thought about when he was truly happy...


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve doesn't expect his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will def be out tmw, maybe chapter 3 if I can manage it. I'm trying to post as much chapters as possible before Thurs. Because we will be having guests. And I will have limited access to the computer I usually use. Not that it will stop me from writing, but my updates will slow down slightly. I promise to update when I can.  
> In my headcanon for my Alpha/Omega uni, in the past, Omegas had little to zero rights. Alphas could take advantage of omegas and force them to bond, regardless of their wishes. During their heats, Omegas were the most vulnerable. Some Omegas either relied on families to protect them or took suppressants to prevent their heats until they could find a mate. Only in recent decades would things change for the better.

_**Brooklyn, New York, 1938** _

Bucky and Steve were living together. They'd been living together ever since Sarah Rogers died. Steve was moved in Bucky's apartment, taking all of his memories of his mom and his belongings there. Their living arrangements caused a stir in the neighborhood. Since they were an unmated pair living together. However, Bucky didn't want to leave Steve alone. In addition to his various illnesses, he was an unmated Omega and therefore was vulnerable. So the pair of best friends were now roommates. They would later become more.

* * *

One day, Steve was feeling too hot. He got up and walked into the bathroom for a cold shower. When he undressed, he saw that the seat of his pajamas were wet. Steve stared at his stained pants. This could not be happening. He began to panic. Who was going to take care of him? Steve feared being bonded to an Alpha. They were all jerks to him. Steve would frequently get into fights to protect smaller betas and omegas from said alphas. He only trusted Bucky because he never looked down on him for being an omega, much less tried to take advantage of him. In fact, it was the exact opposite, Bucky was extremely protective of both Steve and Rebecca.

Meanwhile Bucky walked into the apartment. He was home from work and the silent apartment was unusual. Steve should've been up by now. He began to get uneasy. There wasn't even a peep! So he went to his bedroom and found Steve curled up in a ball. Now, Bucky was even more worried about Steve. Did he get sick again? Bucky went to the bed and reached out for his sick friend. In the meantime, Steve had heard someone approaching. He knew it was Bucky, so he turned over. When he was close, Bucky sniffed the air and then he knew what was truly wrong. Steve was in heat. Steve saw the look of recognition dawn on his face.

"I can take care of myself, Bucky." he tried to reassure his friend.

"I can help you. It's no problem." Bucky responded.

"Your friendship means more than some pesky heat. I don't want to ruin it." Steve admitted.

"You'll always mean something to me. I love you, Steve. I am with you till the end of the line." Bucky stated.

"I love you, too." Steve smiled. Then Bucky leaned forward and kissed his love softly. He'd been wanting to do that since they were teenagers.

* * *

 After their kiss ended, Bucky helped Steve remove the rest of his clothing before working on his own. He leaned down to kiss the Omega as he worked on his fly. Steve hummed. He was extremely far gone. Bucky moved Steve on his stomach to prepare him. Steve was slick enough that he didn't need anymore lube. Then he started to prepare Steve with his fingers, one by one. Bucky slowly worked Steve open, using up to four of his fingers. Steve was so sensitive, that Bucky's rubbing against his prostate made him orgasm swiftly. As Steve came down from his orgasm, Bucky sensed that the smaller blond was ready. So the brunette rolled on an extra large size condom and slicked himself up with some lube. Bucky carefully lined himself up and grabbed Steve's hips. He slid in and let Steve adjust. After Steve adjusted to Bucky's thick cock, Bucky pulled himself out and then thrust back in. Then out and back in, establishing a rhythm. He moved extremely slow and it was noticeable. When Bucky slowed his thrusts even further, Steve whined even louder.

"Come on, Buck. I won't break." he said. Bucky gradually picked up the pace. Steve moaned, biting out whimpers. He soon let out a loud groan, and Bucky knew that he'd orgasmed once again. As if on cue, Steve's inner muscles clenched down on Bucky's cock. Bucky cursed as he spilled his seed deep in the condom. Then he felt his knot expand. He pushed in deeper and stilled as he continued to grow. The base of his penis swelled. Bucky let himself relax as his knot finished forming. Steve gasped and squirmed as he felt Bucky's knot stretching his insides. Bucky rubbed a hand down the Omega's side when he began to squirm. Eventually Steve relaxed as his muscles adjusted. Soon, Steve came again when Bucky's knot settled, rubbing against his prostate. He let out a tiny whimper as he weakly came down. Bucky let out a loud groan as he came and tied them together. He moved them enough that they were spooning. Bucky was the bigger spoon, but Steve didn't mind. He loved being in his arms and he also felt safe being the little spoon. Steve knew that he could trust Bucky no matter what. Steve arched his neck so Bucky could bite down hard. A short time later, Bucky drew back to inspect his work. The bite mark wasn't too deep because Bucky had blunt teeth. Bucky looked at the mark and was satisfied with it. So Bucky nuzzled Steve and they cuddled. They would part when the knot went down.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve wake up after the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. Sorry if this is kinda short, it is mostly a filler chapter. However, ch 3-4 will be posted right after. I stayed up late last night to write.

Steve's heat lasted three days. The morning after the heat ended, Steve was exhausted. He would sleep all day, except for when he needed to use the bathroom and eat. The first time Steve had to use the bathroom, Bucky used what remaining strength he had left to change the sheets.

The mated pair now had a soul bond. It was psychic and they could hear each other's thoughts. When Steve would think of something, Bucky knew it automatically. The bond was gaining strength.

In the meantime, Bucky was also tired. He'd been up night and day trying to get Steve through his heat. But he needed to take care of his mate. So he tried to hide his exhaustion. But Steve noticed Bucky's fatigue.

"You need to sleep, Buck." he said to his mate.

"I still need to make something to eat." Bucky objected.

"Come lay down with me," Steve pouted as he used the most lethal weapon ever; puppy eyes. He'd learned that from Bucky. Bucky snorted and laid down. He couldn't argue with him when he went and used those blue eyes!

* * *

Bucky woke up three hours later. He really needed to use the bathroom, so Bucky went to pee. After he was done, he went to make dinner, making stew. Steve woke up minutes later. He paddled over to the table to take his seat. The blond was a bit drained. They all had rations of milk, so Bucky poured some milk into tall glasses. He put aside the reminder for later. They sat down to eat their dinner. Steve was slouched over his bowl, gobbling up the food. Bucky sat up and took his time.

"Thanks for the meal and everything." Steve smiled.

"Anything for you, Steve. That's what mates do." Bucky responded, smiling. Steve leaned over to kiss Bucky. He truly loved the older man.


	4. Shipping Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The US gets involved in the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3 as promised. Sorry for the history lesson bit, but I need to give some background.  
> Here's more of my headcanon; Omegas are only fertile during their heat. The rest of the time, there's no worry about getting pregnant, so alphas are safe to knot their mates.  
> Finally, Bucky's last night will go differently from canon. Come on, Bucky and Steve's goodbye should have went better than in canon! Finally, I really think Steve should have at least warned Bucky beforehand about Project Rebirth. Because while Bucky seemed to be fine with Steve's change after he got over the shock. His reaction had the potential to go FUBAR, remember Bucky was drugged out of his mind when Steve popped up. If I was in Bucky's shoes, I would think that I was in the twilight zone. Since Steve is supposed to be a 5 ft tall punk not a 6ft tall giant! So in this uni, Bucky will be forewarned.

_**Brooklyn, New York, 1943;** _

Five years had passed since Steve and Bucky's bonding. The world had changed. World War Two started when Poland was invaded on September 1st 1939. The U.S. had a policy of isolation, but it was useless when Pearl Harbor was attacked. The following day, FDR got approval to declare war. Steve immediately went to enlist but was rejected. He was 5 ft tall, color blind, and had multiple illnesses. He usually lied about being a beta on this enlistment form. The army usually rejected omegas unless they were nurses. One day, Bucky was drafted and he hated the fact. That meant he had to leave Steve. He sighed knowing that he would have to tell Steve about the draft. 

* * *

It was Bucky's last night in town before he would be shipped out to war. So Bucky and Steve went alone to the Stark Expo. The expo was full of light and technology. New ovens and appliances took center stage. Bucky brought Steve over to the flying car. They saw Howard presenting.

"I want one of those. Let me go and talk with him." Bucky said as he headed over to the inventor. Steve waited but then saw an enlistment booth. He walked up to it, wanting to give it another try. He ran into a gray haired man. He stopped and looked at him.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Erskine." the man began.

"I'm Steve Rogers." Steve responded.

"Nice to meet you, Steve. I have a proposition for you. How would you like to join the army?" Dr. Erskine replied as he smiled. Steve looked at the man in interest.

* * *

After Bucky finished his chat with Howard and went to find his mate. Steve told Bucky about Erskine and Project Rebirth. The duo was now back home kissing heavily. This was Bucky's last night and they wanted to savor the moment. They broke apart to get undressed. Then they delved back into the kiss. Bucky ran his hands down Steve's thighs. He gave them a nice squeeze, as he kissed Steve's neck. He started to suck hickeys into said neck.

"Bucky, hurry up." Steve pouted. Bucky chuckled and kissed Steve thoroughly.

"I want to make this last." he responded. Steve growled and pushed Bucky down. He then straddled him and leaned back down to kiss him. Bucky took the "hint" and glared at Steve.

"You're really impatient." he huffed.

"Well, if I wasn't impatient, we'd be in this bed until you were supposed to be on the ship." Steve replied. In reply, Bucky took out Vaseline to prep Steve. Fine, he would move quickly, but he would also punish Steve for his impatience. He slicked up his fingers and started to prepare Steve. He got up to four fingers, gradually moving them in and out. He felt that Steve was ready. So he lined himself up and slid in going deep as possible. Then he began to thrust at a high speed, he made sure to hit Steve's prostate on every other thrust. Bucky stroked Steve until he came with a strangled groan. Steve began to recover but was then taken aback by Bucky's knot.

"Why are you knotting me?" Steve asked. He thought they'd only have time for one round.

"It's your punishment for being so impatient. That way, no one can mistake your scent." Bucky replied smugly as he moved his hips, forcing his knot in deeper. He kept at it until Steve came again. Steve was exhausted from his first two orgasms, but Bucky wasn't done with his punishment. He kissed the omega's neck as he stroked him back to hardness.

"You're pure evil," Steve whimpered. Bucky kept stroking him, ignoring his complaints. Letting out a broken whimper, Steve came. Bucky finally let go and orgasmed, tying them together. Bucky immediately wrapped his arms around his mate. The thoroughly exhausted Steve fell asleep in Bucky's arms. Bucky was sated and satisfied. He'd clean up everything when he woke up.

* * *

The next morning, Steve and Bucky were sad. They were parting ways. Bucky would be in constant danger and Steve would be alone. He was heading to basic soon. While Steve was in deep thought, he realized that he smelled nearly entirely like Bucky. While he smelled hints of himself, the rest of his scent was purely the alpha. He knew that it would linger for some time. His eyes went wide when he realized this could damage his chances for enlistment. Steve abruptly dragged Bucky away from the platform. He looked like he was ready to scream. When they were alone, Steve erupted.

"You just screwed up my enlistment chances! Now, I won't be in the army, you idiot!" he railed.

"I wanted my scent to cover you. Besides Howard told me that he's friends with Erskine and he'd prefer omegas or betas as subjects." Bucky was unfazed. Steve was startled but his anger dissipated.

"You're gonna be fine," Bucky smiled. As he kissed Steve and led him back to the platform.


	5. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets some news about Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4 as promised. Ch 5 should be out tmw. Yes, I'm def staying up late to write again. I'm hoping to have ch 5-6 done tonight. But I don't know if I will be able to finish ch 7. Because ch 7 is where the timelines will finally sync up. I'll do my best.  
> If I went overboard with some certain characters in here. It is because I'm not too fond of them. Their attitude toward Steve in canon earned them places on my hated characters list.

_**Allied territory, 1943;** _

Three months had passed since Bucky and Steve said goodbye. Steve went to basic training after he was approved. During training, a dud grenade was thrown down. While everyone ran away, Steve used his body to shield everyone from the blast. They realized it was a fake soon after. This is where Steve met Peggy Carter. She was a great friend who treated him with kindness. She didn't care that he was an omega. She was the only good thing to come out of enlisting. When Peggy kicked Gilmore Hodge in the balls, Steve got a kick out of it. The bastard alpha had insulted her for just being a woman. Hodge better be glad that Peggy was a beta not an alpha, she would have made him rue the day he dared to mess with her. When Steve was brought to Erskine and Howard, he underwent the serum. He began to scream in agony, but when Peggy ordered for the machine to be turned off, he told them no. He was going to do this no matter what.

In the aftermath of Erskine's murder, Colonel Phillips was pissed about the serum being lost and Steve being an omega.

"You're a lab rat, Rogers. Not a soldier. Omegas doesn't belong on the field. They should be at home having babies and being housewives." he scoffed when Steve asked about going to the front lines. Steve then decided to do the USO tour, he'd take his chances with wearing tights. He really didn't want to be stuck in a lab for the rest of his life! Eventually, he ended up in Italy. He had an accidental meeting with Peggy. He got some bad news from her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky was fighting for his life on the front lines. He was a skilled sniper and had earned the rank of Sergeant. He was tired and scared constantly. Enemy fire was non-stop, going well into the night. One day, Bucky felt excruciating pain run through him. He nearly fell, but was able to still stand. Bucky knew that it was from Steve. Their bond had grown stronger over the last five years. He instantly began to worry about Steve's health. Soon, the 107th troop was caught. They were then subjected to torture and experiments. This is where Bucky met the group of alphas that would later be known as the Howling Commandos. As the days passed, Bucky began to lose hope. He had to struggle to hold on. Meanwhile, Steve looked around in confusion when he started to feel Bucky's pain. It fueled his panic when he heard of the capture from Peggy.

* * *

Steve ran to Phillips' tent with Peggy on his heels. Peggy had told him about Bucky's unit being captured. Steve wanted it confirmed. After he got confirmation, he asked Phillips what his rescue strategy was.

"Do you have a plan?" Steve asked Phillips.

"My plan is to win the war." Phillips responded. That wasn't good enough for Steve. He needed to rescue his alpha. So Steve took his leave and went to grab some stuff. Peggy followed Steve and found him by the jeeps.

"What are you doing?" Peggy asked.

"Saving my mate." Steve replied, Peggy had been told about Bucky.

"Fine then, are you going on foot?" Peggy continued her line of questioning.

"If I have to, yes." Steve replied.

"I have a better idea." Peggy responded then she enlisted Howard to help. He would pilot the plane. Several hours later, Steve was dropped off near the HYDRA base. He landed on their doorstep, ready to save his mate.


	6. Saving Sergeant Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to save Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! Here's ch 5. Ch 6 might be posted next.  
> I have some bad news. I just found out that my computer access might be restricted. When I figure something out, I will have chapter 7 up when I can. I refuse to give up the internet and email for a month. Net withdrawal is horrible.

Steve snuck into the HDYRA base. The base had high grade technology. Scientists and soldiers ran the facility. It was a tight ship and heavily secured. Steve snuck through the facility. He kept looking through restricted areas and avoiding guards until he found the cells. He then saw all of the prisoners gathered. The prisoners were surprised to see him, but they were even more shocked when they found out who he was. They'd heard that Captain America's job was to keep citizens in high spirits and encourage more soldiers to enlist. They didn't expect him to be saving them from certain death. As he went to get the keys and let the men out, Steve wanted to know about the soldiers he was rescuing, because there seemed to be some extras amongst the prisoners. Some of the soldiers spoke with a British accent, one even spoke fluent french.

"I'm from Fresno, ace." a soldier said. His name was Jim Morita.

"Do any of you know where Sergeant Barnes is?" Steve asked. All of the soldiers pointed to a room used for experiments.

"Get out of the base. Destroy as much of the place as you can. Go help the injured. Don't leave your men behind." Steve commanded as he instantly rushed to get to Bucky.

* * *

The Commandos were following Steve's orders. They and the other soldiers carried the injured out of the base. Jim and Dum Dum found an army tank and decided to steal it. It would be used as a distraction plus help carry the ones who wasn't able to walk on their own. The base soon became chaos. Enemy soldiers panicked as they were stormed by prisoners. Several former prisoners ransacked the artillery and grabbed HYDRA weapons.

Meanwhile, Steve saw Bucky on the table. He ran to him, breaking off the restraints. He helped Bucky stand and the sergeant stared at him.

"Steve? I thought you was smaller?" Bucky questioned.

"It's really me, Bucky. I promise." the super soldier reassured his alpha. As he projected his memories of getting the serum. However, Steve couldn't control all of his projections, so Bucky saw everything. Bucky seethed in fury. How dare these Alphas disrespect Steve and his colleagues! Bucky got even more angry when he realized that his mate had walked to certain death alone. Steve realized his mistake when he felt his mate's emotions.

"Bucky, calm down. Right now is not the time." he pleaded. Bucky calmed.

"This isn't over by a long shot, Steve." he promised all the while memorizing Hodge and Phillips' faces. Those two would pay. Then the mated pair started walking towards the exit. As they tried to get away, they ran into Red Skull and Zola. Steve had Bucky run, but he refused to leave. Zola fled and Red Skull began to fight Steve. Eventually Red Skull had to run for it when a fire started and spread. The mated pair escaped just as the base exploded.

* * *

 A few days later, Peggy nearly laughed out loud when Steve returned with 400 men. They walked in camp like a parade, complete with an army tank. The soldiers gawked. Phillips had no choice but to remain speechless when Steve returned triumphant. Bucky glared at Phillips. Then he smirked as he got an idea.

"Let's hear it for Captain America!" he yelled as he began clapping. The men instantly joined in and Steve smiled brightly. Peggy started to laugh when she realized what Bucky had done. Captain America was no longer a figurehead for the war effort, he was now a full-fledged soldier. Steve had the recognition he deserved and Phillips couldn't get rid of him now.

"Protective indeed." she chuckled. She knew how protective Bucky was from all the stories Steve had told her.

* * *

A few hours later, the Commandos went to a local bar for some drinks. They were talking and laughing out loud when Steve arrived.

"Do you want to join the team I'm forming to destroy HYDRA?" he asked.

"Definitely, man!" Gabe grinned. The other Commandos echoed their agreement. Steve smiled at the men. He would be proud to serve with them.

* * *

That night, Bucky met with Steve in the omega's tent. Bucky had glared at all soldiers as he entered, telling them not to bother them. All of the soldiers rapidly left that area of the camp. No one wanted to tangle with the scary alpha sniper! Inside, Bucky kissed Steve as he began to strip him of his uniform.

"Are you keeping the USO uniform?" Bucky panted. Steve was confused by Bucky's question until he saw some of his projections. He instantly became mortified. He hated that uniform.

"I got rid of it," Steve responded.

"It's a shame, but maybe I can find an alternative." Bucky mused. Steve was about to retort but Bucky had his hand in Steve's boxers. Bucky then began to rub himself against Steve. He nuzzled him, shoving his nose into his mate's neck. Steve panted and keened. He wasn't used to the stubble and beard burn. Bucky finished stripping Steve. He rapidly found lube that one of his bunk mates were stashing and used it to prep Steve.

"You are overdressed, Buck." Steve said to his mate. Bucky smirked and pulled off his clothing. Bucky decided that he had prepped Steve enough and thrust into him. Steve moaned roughly. It'd been so long since he'd Bucky in him.

"Move!" he hissed. Bucky pulled out then thrust back in. He quickly established a rhythm. The moment didn't last long. They came quickly, releasing three months worth of tension. The pair relaxed as they came back down. When Bucky was ready, he started the second round. This time he would go slow. Bucky began to move slowly, going in all the way to the hilt before pulling out. His thrusts were long and dragged out. While Bucky was moving, he began to suck at his Omega's neck. Steve attempted to protest but they were weak. He was being overwhelmed by his Alpha's thrusts and his mouth at his neck. The hickey was more of a love bite. It was over their bonding mark. Bucky got tired of going slow after ten minutes. So Bucky sped up the pace. He kept thrusting, wanting Steve to orgasm untouched. Steve moaned and groaned impatiently as he grabbed the older man's shoulders. The alpha found the right spot and kept thrusting. Steve came soon after. A moment later, Bucky followed, spilling his seed deep inside. As they came down from their orgasm, Bucky kissed Steve.

"You did good. I love you so much." he smiled. He was happy that he had his omega back in his arms. And that Steve was healthy.


	7. Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mix up causes serious complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6 as promised. Ch 7 will take some time. As I warned in the previous chapter, I'm not sure when I will be able to go on the computer to write it much less post it. However, I promise to post it when I can.  
> I borrowed the name Douglas MacArthur from local history. I needed a general for this chapter and his name came up when I was googling army ranks. So I claim creative license.

A lot of things happened after the rescue of the 107th. Steve's new team was called the Howling Commandos. Howard and Peggy were given the title of honorary members. Bucky eventually got his revenge. He had the guys creep around Phillips' tent at night. It scared the colonel. Rumors soon spread about the colonel's tent being haunted. The team even tarred and feathered Hodge one night. They then tied him to a tree in front of General Douglas MacArthur's tent. MacArthur was livid when he came upon Hodge when he was exiting his tent. Private Lorraine and Peggy laughed at Hodge when they came upon him. Steve laughed out loud when he heard about Hodge and Phillips. His team was a force to be reckoned with. Phillips doesn't know who he is dealing with.

* * *

From the remainder of 1943 to 1944, the Howling Commandos caused panic for HYDRA. They'd destroy their bases and their technology with ease. It didn't take long for the team to find out that Dernier was a pyromaniac. He got a satisfaction out of destroying the bases with explosives. Bucky would cover Steve as he ran through the bases. His sniper fire took out many enemies. Bucky was extremely protective of Steve. He knew that the HYDRA leader was after his mate. He wasn't taking any chances with his safety. The Howlies quickly became important assets to the army.

* * *

Meanwhile, Red Skull was furious about the destruction of his bases. He wanted revenge, plain and simple. The leader needed the people that destroyed his domain to be punished.

"Find their suppressants and exchange them for placebos. Let's see them try to destroy my bases while their precious omegas are in heat!" he snarled.

"Yes, sir!" his soldiers chorused as they went to follow said order. Their spies then went out and sabotaged the suppressants. All HYDRA could do was to sit back and watch the chaos.

While many of the soldiers were put in the infirmary for exhaustion, the doctors realized that the omegas were in heat. The suppressants had failed miserably. Howard checked the pills and swore.

"These are damned placebos." he stated. Steve was caught off guard then he was terrified. He knew that Colonel Phillips hated him and would do anything to get rid of him. He could even share his secondary gender with everyone. The Howlies were angry that this failure could expose Steve. Bucky felt the terror through the connection and got angry. He rapidly took charge.

"Keep Phillips quiet. I don't want him blabbing about Steve. Also keep everyone else busy. I don't want them to ask about Steve neither." Bucky commanded. The others accepted their orders and dragged Howard away. They needed to find Peggy to make a plan. Bucky went to their tents and grabbed important items, Then Bucky and Steve left for a safe-house. They'd be gone for a few days.

* * *

Twelve minutes later, they arrived at the safe-house. Bucky rapidly took Steve to the bedroom. Then they took off their clothes. Steve began to heat up rapidly. He felt like his skin was crawling as his sweat beaded his skin. Bucky kissed Steve deeply. His scent was reaching his nose. Bucky then began to use his fingers as he prepared Steve. He got up to four fingers before he decided that Steve was ready. After rolling an extra large sized condom over his penis, he lined himself up and grabbing Steve's hips. He slid in, he started fast wanting to take the edge off for Steve. Steve came a few minutes after. His heat was extremely strong from being on suppressants for so long. Steve came down slowly but he was getting aroused again. His erection was back in full force after only a few minutes. Bucky started his thrusts up again. He was going deeper this time now that Steve had came once. As his Alpha's thrusts got deeper, Steve got closer and closer. He was moaning, letting out strained whimpers when Bucky would hit his prostate. Again, the pleasure got too much and he had to orgasm. Bucky finally let go himself. He gritted his teeth as his knot began to grow. Meanwhile, Steve was oversensitive and felt every inch of the swelling knot. Eventually, Steve became aroused again. However, he was exhausted from his first two orgasms. In the meantime, Bucky's knot had stopped growing. He could now move a little without hurting Steve.

"I can't go again, Bucky." Steve whimpered.

"We have to, Steve. It's the only way to get you though this heat." the alpha responded.

"Can you please wait until I can get some strength back?" Steve requested.

"Sure." Bucky smiled. He gave Steve thirty minutes to recover. He gave him a canteen to drink water from and rehydrate.

"I'm ready now. You can begin again." Steve said. Bucky began to move. He was slow, his knot still at its largest. Steve was still sensitive but not as bad as earlier. He felt every tiny thrust and the way they nudged against his prostate. Steve was slow to reach orgasm. His first two orgasms wrung almost everything out of him. Then he came with a small gasp and a shake. Bucky followed spilling his seed and tied them together. It took twenty more minutes for Steve to work up more energy to go again. Bucky began to grind against Steve. He would do all the work so Steve could begin to rest. He stroked Steve to coax him into coming one last time. Finally, the mates came at the same time. They were breathing heavily and sweating. Steve sipped from the canteen and Bucky even got his fill. Bucky kissed Steve's damp hair, telling him how good he was and that he loved him.

* * *

While Bucky was helping Steve through his heat, the Commandos were busy. The Howlies, Peggy, and Howard had to distract the brass and deal with Phillips. Phillips would go first.

Phillips was on his way to meet with his superiors when he was abruptly pulled in a deserted tent. He found himself surrounded by an unamused group of Howling Commandos, Howard, and Peggy. He glared at them.

"You better not tell them about Rogers or we'll inform them and the U.S. government about your plan to abandon the prisoners." Dum Dum promised. Phillips stopped glaring. He knew if that got back to the president, he'd lose his rank.

The higher ups were losing it over the sabotage. So the Howlies, Peggy, and Howard lied about wanting to plan strategies and finding out how the suppressants were stolen. Taking advantage, the team, Howard, and Peggy droned on and on about the plan. It wasn't even a serious plan, just a distraction. After about ten minutes of non stop monotone speaking, the group was given a break so the higher ups could figure everything out. As they were leaving, Monty grabbed everyone and dragged them to Howard's lab.

"We need to find out why the suppressants were swapped out for the placebos. Bucky wouldn't let this happen again and he refuses to let the brass investigate." Monty reminded everyone.  Peggy took notes about the tampering. She recorded the supplier and about possible ways to mess with the pills. The other Howlies discussed possible culprits.

"It could be Hodge. He's bigoted enough to do this, plus he swore revenge about the tarred and feathered thing." Gabe suggested.

"Leave me to me. However, I doubt he'd have the money or skill to do this." Howard volunteered. The team began to investigate. They needed to figure it out fast before it happened again.


	8. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve experiences a painful loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted tmw. Since I have to get off the computer soon. I have ch 7-10 finished. So expect multiple updates tmw and maybe Monday.

_**Allied territory, 1944;** _

Several months had passed since the sabotage. Bucky and Steve came back from the safe-house. They noticed how Phillips was tight-lipped. They smirked at him and thanked the team. After thinking about the situation a bit longer, the Commandos realized it was HYDRA that tampered with the suppressants.

"How did we not see this coming?" Dum Dum cursed. The Commandos decided that they wouldn't hold back on HYDRA. So Dernier began to explode tanks and technology. He even blew up tanks that held HYDRA soldiers. They would leave bases reduced into ashes.

One night, Bucky and Steve were alone in the omega's tent, they'd finished with strategies and needed a break. The mated pair were cuddling as they discussed their lives after the war.

"I can't wait to go home. We can go and see a baseball game, and the works." Steve smiled.

"Now that you're healthy, maybe we can have kids?" Bucky asked.

"Yes. I definitely want kids with you. We can start right away when we get home." Steve smiled brightly. Bucky started running his hands all over Steve. Steve basked in the attention.

"Get the lube, darling," Bucky ordered. Steve grabbed lube and handed it to the alpha. Bucky slicked up his fingers and started to prepare Steve. He got up to four fingers before he decided that Steve was ready. So he slicked himself up and then grabbed Steve's hips. Bucky thrust in slowly, not wanting to hurt his mate. He soon found a rhythm, moving in and out of Steve with a steady speed. A few minutes later, Steve was close and made to grab himself, but Bucky slapped his hand away.

"Not yet. Not until I say so." he growled as he found Steve's prostrate. Steve gasped and whimpered as Bucky pulled out and thrust back in. He sunk in deeper as he thrust.

"Now, come." Bucky commanded. Steve came untouched with his mate's sharp thrusts. Bucky came soon after, his knot swelling and surprising Steve. Steve gasped as he felt it swell. Bucky held Steve, kissing his cheek and projecting his love. Steve smiled as he projected his love and devotion.  He then decided to take it further after the knot stopped growing. So Steve ground back against Bucky. Bucky growled and gripped Steve's hips. He was a bit sensitive. Steve continued to torture Bucky with his grinding until the alpha took over. Bucky gripped the omega's hips tighter and bit down on his neck. He made Steve shiver and moan as he stopped moving. Bucky smirked and stopped moving. he gripped the base of Steve's cock. Steve tried to get Bucky's hands to loosen up but to no avail. After three failed attempts he gave up. Bucky was satisfied that his mate had learned his lesson. So he started moving slightly, stroking Steve to completion. After Steve spilled his seed on his stomach, Bucky followed suit, spilling his seed deep inside his mate. As the mates were tied together, they came back down. Bucky kissed Steve's neck and smiled tiredly. Steve snuggled into him.

* * *

The next day, Bucky, Steve, and Gabe boarded the train in order to capture Zola. However, they ran into complications. Steve and Bucky began to fight HYDRA underlings. All of them went for Steve, ignoring Bucky. Eventually, Steve was overwhelmed and he dropped his shield. Bucky pickled up the shield and slammed it into their faces, while firing his gun. He won the fight.

"I had them on the ropes." he said when Steve stirred.

"I know you did." Steve smiled as he looked at the dead men. All of sudden, the train jerked on the tracks and Bucky was thrown out the open door. Steve felt pure terror as he ran after him and found Bucky holding on the rails at the sides of the train.

"Grab my hand!" Steve screamed as he climbed down and reached out a hand to his mate. Bucky was full of fear as he tried to reach out for Steve. All of sudden, the railing broke and Bucky fell to his death. Steve cried out as he felt his heart break. He wept as he realized that he'd just lost his mate.

* * *

 A week later, Peggy stepped through the rubble to find Steve. He had vanished after their mission. She found Steve slumped over at a table with a glass and some bourbon in front of him. Steve was in a solemn mood as he stared at his glass pitifully. He'd discovered one of the drawbacks to the serum. He was unable to get drunk no matter how much he tried.

"Are you okay, Steve?" Peggy asked worriedly.

"I'm not. Sorry, Peggy." Steve replied glumly.

"It was his choice to protect you, Steve. You should respect that." Peggy spoke.

"He always wanted to protect me." Steve smiled sadly.

"He died doing just that. He fulfilled what he felt was his duty. He fulfilled a promise." Peggy reminded her friend.

"Speaking of promises, I promise I won't stop until all of HYDRA is dead or captured." Steve vowed. Then he slammed his glass down and stood up. He had work to do.

* * *

Two days later, Steve defeated Red Skull on the Valkyrie, only to discover the HYDRA leader's final plan. After exchanging goodbyes with Peggy and Jim, he went down memory lane. A moment later, Steve came out of his memories. He was still sad about losing Bucky, but he had pure determination in his heart. So he switched his focus to landing the plane. Soon, he landed the plane nose down on the ice below him. As windows shattered and water started to fill the plane, Steve remembered the smile Bucky gave him before he was deployed.

'At least, I will be with Bucky again.' Steve thought as he closed his eyes. Then the world went black.

* * *

Several months later, World War Two was over. Germany had fallen to the allies and Hitler and his bride committed suicide. Mussolini was executed with his mistress and Italy handed over their power. Truman decided to drop an atomic bomb on Nagasaki and Hiroshima in order to end it entirely. His ploy worked, on September 2, 1945, Japan surrendered.

The Commandos, Peggy, and Howard gathered in a bar. All of them were happy that they could go home, but they were also saddened by losing Steve and Bucky.

"A toast to Cap and Sarge. May their souls rest in peace." Howard spoke as he raised his glass in a toast.

"To Cap and Sarge." the Commandos and Peggy agreed as they all clicked their glasses and solemnly drank.


	9. Living Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up in 2012.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8 as promised! Ch 9 will be posted right after. Ch 10-not sure yet. Either way, it will be posted either today or tmw for sure!  
> A word of warning; this is probably the most angsty chapter I've written for this fic. I apologize if I'm too harsh on the other Avengers and any other characters. But remember this is from Steve's pov, he's just woke up to find out that everything he knew is gone. I always felt that the scriptwriters downplayed Steve's sorrow in the Avengers movie. So I'm portraying it here.

_**New York, 2012;** _

Steve woke up. He was surprised for a moment. He'd thought he had died but here he was in a sterile white room with a window view to what looked like New York...When that agent came in and gave unsatisfactory answers and tried to imply the baseball game playing on the record was a recent game. Steve got suspicious, he definitely remembered attending that game with Bucky. First chance he got, he was running for it! So he pulled a runner and ran through the streets in New York City. However the city looked very different from what he remembered. Was it just him, or were the buildings different? The bright colorful signs certainly hadn't been there before! Why was there a red sign with what looked like a yellow 'M' in it? As he looked around in confusion, he ran into Nick Fury. His world was sent reeling again when Nick made a shocking statement.

"Sorry for the little show back there. We wanted to break it to you gently. You've been asleep for sixty-eight years. It's 2012." Nick told the super-soldier.

"I guess I missed my chance for kids." Steve spoke in shock.

"Let's get you to headquarters and out of traffic," Fury said, totally nonchalant. He'll explain later.

* * *

A few days later, Steve was going through punching bags. Destroyed bags laid in a heap in the corner of the gym. Steve was frustrated and in mourning. His friends were all dead or dying, and he was still in his twenties. He was tense as he hit the bag repeatedly. He wished that he'd never woke up. Nick Fury walked in as Steve destroyed another bag. He had a proposition for the Man Out of Time.

* * *

The next day, Steve met with his new teammates under the Avengers Initiative. Due to their vastly different personalities, they rubbed each other the wrong way.  As a result, tensions built up until they found Loki. After Loki was in a cell awaiting his punishment, Steve was challenged to go to the hangar. Tony and Bruce were chatting about something when Steve returned with HYDRA weaponry. He was through with Tony's childish behavior. While he didn't mind humor, this wasn't the time and place for Tony's idea of humor.

"Why do you have HYDRA weapons?" Steve demanded of Fury. Nick Fury gave a vague answer. Then Thor mentioned the Tesseract, resulting into an argument breaking out. Everyone were divided over what to do with Loki and the Tesseract. Fury wanted to use the Tesseract developing weapons against hostile aliens. Thor argued that the Infinity gem belonged on Asgard. Steve was against keeping the gem on Earth. He'd seen the results when HYDRA had it. Nothing good would come out of using it. Nat and Tony agreed with Steve. Everyone were yelling at each other. Thor had taken offense when Tony called Loki an over dramatic diva. Tony and Steve were seething. From the beginning; Tony and Steve hadn't liked each other. Tony harbored resentment toward Steve. While Steve thought Tony was too arrogant and needed a reality check.

"Everything special about you came out of a bottle, and you're just a lab rat! The only thing you had going for you was your Alpha status!" Tony bit out. Steve stepped back stunned. That really hurt him and he wondered how this could be Howard's kid. Tony reminded him too much of Phillips and all those Alpha jerks. Then the argument abruptly ended when a brainwashed Clint stormed in with other minions. They killed some agents and broke Loki out.

* * *

A few hours later, the Avengers with the new addition of Clint met to fight Loki and his intergalactic army of aliens. Manhattan was in complete chaos. Cars were overturned and civilians ran to hide in fear. Aliens continued to pour out of a wormhole. Clint took point on top of a building with his bow. While Hulk bounced around taking out aliens and their ships. Natasha took command of a flying ship to make her way towards Stark Tower where Erik Selvig and the Tesseract was. Iron Man was flying around shooting at the ships.

Meanwhile, Steve was being overwhelmed when Thor came to help. Thor threw his hammer at the enemies.

"Thanks." Steve gave his ally a grateful smile.

"You are welcome." Thor boomed. Then Natasha found Selvig and managed to close the wormhole. The battle ended and they all came to an understanding. They'd work together when needed, but would part ways afterwards. Steve decided not to mention his Omega status, what Tony'd said had rattled him. People expected certain things from Captain America and one of them was that he was an Alpha. He'd just go along with the ruse to be Captain America. He didn't think they'd take him seriously any other way. The Avengers all said goodbye before separating. Thor opened a portal to Asgard with the Tesseract. He walked through said portal with a muzzled Loki in tow. Clint and Natasha left in a car, while Bruce and Tony left in another car. Steve sped away in a new motorcycle.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a vague location, there was a dark room. The room was illuminated by a red light. It flicked on and off. The room was full of computers and a single tank with a cryo chamber was in the center of the room. The Winter Soldier slept in the chamber. His long hair laid flat and his chin was covered in stubble. His left arm was missing, replaced with a metal one marked with a red star. Suddenly, his body tensed and his blue-gray eyes flew open. He could feel the other person again. They were in a state of danger **again.** They felt longing, missing someone. He wasn't sure.


	10. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD is compromised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. I'm thinking that posting ch 10 will have to wait until tmw.  
> In this uni, Thor and Steve gets along, and Thor visits Steve in D.C, while he's not in England. Since Thor found his mate on Earth, Frigga gave him permission to visit Earth.

_**Washington D.C., 2014;** _

Two years had passed since the battle against Loki. Many things had happened during that time. Steve worked freelance for SHIELD, choosing which missions to take. Working as a freelancer allowed him to keep his secondary gender a secret. Steve also had opted to move to D.C., Brooklyn simply wasn't home without Bucky. He had met with Trip and Sharon, two of the Commandos' legacies. He trusted the two with his secret. They were good kids, not saying anything about it. Sharon had warned him about the SHIELD issued apartment. He was staying with Trip. Steve met Sam Wilson while jogging in D.C. He'd lapped him multiple times, saying "On your left," each time. Sam worked with the VA there. He would hang out with Trip, Sharon, and Thor, when Thor was in town. He had been introduced to Thor's friends including his omega mate; Jane Foster. Nearly every day, Steve would go to the Smithsonian exhibit that covered him and the Commandos. He did that to find out what his friends did later in life. Steve watched the black and white film of him and Bucky. They were laughing and happy despite what they were seeing and experiencing. Steve watched with sad eyes, as he remembered when they were happy and in love.

* * *

One day, Steve went to visit Sharon but found Nick Fury in her apartment.

"SHIELD has been compromised, Rogers. We are not safe," Fury warned. Before he could elaborate, the next moment, he was shot with a bullet. Sharon came running with a gun in hand.

"Look after him while I'm in pursuit." Steve commanded as he dashed towards the hallway. He jumped out the window and on the nearest roof. He ran after the assassin and threw his shield towards the assassin. He was shocked when the assassin turned and caught the shield. The Winter Soldier escaped after catching the shield and throwing it back at Steve. When Steve'd recovered from catching the shield, the assassin was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

The next day, Steve left his meeting with Alexander Pierce and entered the elevator. He found himself being surrounded on all sides by the STRIKE team. Rumlow stepped up.

"Nothing personal." he said as he attacked Steve. Steve wasn't surprised by the attack from the STRIKE team. He had never trusted Rumlow and barely knew the others. Steve managed to dispatch the STRIKE team and turned to leave the elevator. When he heard that another team was coming for him, he made a drastic decision. He broke open the glass of the elevator and took a nose dive. Glass shattered as he crashed through the roof below. People instantly took cover. Moments later, Steve hit the ground. A few seconds later he pulled himself up wincing all the while. He stood up then started to head towards the exit.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jasper Sitwell exclaimed when he watched Steve stagger towards the exit on the camera monitors.

Meanwhile, the Winter Soldier twitched in his cryo chamber. He'd been put in cryo after Fury's 'death.'

'What did **he** do now?' the Winter Soldier thought. Then the door to the chamber opened with a hiss, air vapor coming from the moisture of cold and warm air. The assassin was taken out. He was needed for a mission. He was rarely let out because HYDRA was terrified of what the Winter Soldier could do.

* * *

Steve and Natasha had to go on the run. Their best bet was to go and find an old SHIELD base under the name Camp Leigh. The last thing they expected was the computerized version of Zola. Steve was pissed off by Zola's revelations. How could they think that keeping Zola around was a good idea? All of sudden, the pair heard the foot falls of HYDRA operatives. A loud explosion sounded and they hit the deck. When it cleared, they made a run for it. Steve decided that his best bet was to go to Sam. While they were there, Steve used a burner phone to call Trip.

"Go in hiding. SHIELD has been compromised and it is not safe. Warn Sharon, too. Be careful. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Steve said before he hung up. Nat looked confused. She could never figure who Steve Rogers was beyond Captain America. The Steve that she'd seen hangs out with the grand-kids of his best friends. Remembering Zola's bombshell, Nat had a few choice comments.

"I can't believe they'd think that a HYDRA scientist would just switch allegiances." Natasha quipped.

"Howard and Peggy were too smart to fall for his tricks. Unlike that bigot Phillips." Steve retorted.

"Wait, why are you calling Phillips a bigot?" Sam was confused.

"It's a long story." Steve answered. Natasha smirked at Steve as she remembered something.

"Was that your first kiss since 1944?" Natasha asked. Steve instantly became unhappy as he remembered how _**that**_ had happened.

_Steve and Natasha were in the mall taking the escalator when they saw the STRIKE team roaming the mall. They were clearly looking for them. While thinking of ways to escape, Nat got an idea._

_"PDAs makes people really uncomfortable, so kiss me." Nat commanded before she kissed Steve. The STRIKE team saw them, they quickly looked the other way as they passed them._

Steve was in a sour mood about the kiss. It wasn't that he hated Natasha. He just hated that she wasn't Bucky.

"I can't talk about it," Steve responded.

Meanwhile, a surge of anger lit the Winter Soldier's senses. He was confused by that feeling. The assassin was becoming more and more aware of emotions. He wanted to find out who this person was and why he was in his head.

* * *

A few hours later, Steve was trying to fight off an masked assassin. He had a metal arm with a red star and a really sharp knife. When Steve went to grab him from behind, the assassin flipped him off his shoulder. Steve grabbed his mask and pulled, ripping it off in the progress. Steve landed with only a minor scrapes. He got up and froze as he stared at the unmasked Winter Soldier. He _knew_ that face.

"Bucky?" Steve was shocked, disbelief coursed through him. The Winter Soldier was actually Bucky Barnes.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" the man asked. Steve just froze and stopped fighting. As a result, he was captured by HYDRA agents and taken away with Natasha and Sam. They also grabbed Bucky.


	11. Sharing Some Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tells the others the partial truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. This is the last chapter update for today. Ch 11 should be out tmw, I'm almost done with it.

Bucky was strapped to a chair with agents and scientists interrogating him. Pierce was in front of him. Memories flashed in his mind, as he remembered a blond man that was very scrawny and small. He remembered blue eyes and a sunshine smile.

"I knew him." the soldier insisted as he felt all these forgotten memories come rushing back. He remembered his name and what HYDRA was to him.

"You knew him from a mission." Pierce lied. Bucky got angry at Pierce as he told him lies. How dare he try to gaslight him? Immediately Bucky began the progress of escaping. He instantly broke out of his restraints, killing some scientists and agents. He needed to get to his mate!

A hour later, Bucky had tracked down a secret hideout for the SHIELD defectors, led by Nick Fury. He burst into the hideout, scaring Maria Hill and making her draw her weapon.

"Stand down, Maria. He's with me." Steve told her.

* * *

"Grandma told me that the Commandos were the best guys to hang out with." Sharon recalled.

"I know. My grandpa is Gabe Jones." Trip smiled. Phil squealed in glee. He was so excited to hear about his heroes. Everyone all groaned. When he got like this, it took a lot to bring him back. Skye was taking pictures with her iphone. Blackmail, here she came! While Trip and Sharon were distracting everyone by stirring up Phil's fan-boy memories. Bucky and Steve were reuniting in a private room. Bucky and Steve were ecstatic about seeing each other again but they were also worried. What would the other person think of what they'd done? They projected memories to each other. From the time Steve woke up to Bucky's escape, they shared it all. Steve became upset about Phillips sparing Zola. While Bucky was pissed off and ready to hurt someone. He didn't like that Steve had to hide who he was. He would get the so-called Iron Man much later. First to deal with Black Widow and warn her off. Steve was his mate dammit! Instantly Bucky stomped out of the room and stalked over to Natasha.

"Stay away from Steve. I saw you kiss him." Bucky snarled at Natasha. Everyone minus Sharon and Trip were confused. Who was the Winter Soldier to Steve? In the meantime, Natasha was freaking out. When had the assassin seen that? She'd never sensed him in the mall!

* * *

The SHIELD defectors were all tense with fear and confusion. Natasha and Nick were still healing from their gunshot wounds. Leo was still hooked on an IV, stuck in a coma while his mate Jemma stayed by his bedside. Clint arrived soon after. Then he did a double take when he walked in to find a ghost story came to life. The Winter Soldier was glaring at nearly everyone while hiding Steve behind him. The only persons he would allow near the blond man was Agents Triplett and Carter. Everyone stared, why was this former assassin keeping everyone from Steve? Sensing the tension, Trip decided it was time for a subject change.

"So, what are we going to do about HYDRA and Project Insight?" Trip asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, HYDRA was in a state of total chaos. Agents were panicking over their Asset going missing. Pierce and other important operatives were recovering and pissed. They didn't know where the Winter Soldier was. Having the assassin as an enemy was too risky. The few times he'd gotten out of their control, he'd killed HYDRA agents.

"Start up Project Insight! The time window has been moved up!" Pierce commanded.

* * *

Meanwhile, all of the SHIELD defectors gathered for a meeting. They were going to find out what Project Insight was. Bucky stood behind Steve so the Captain decided he needed to tell them about him.

"Meet Bucky Barnes, my best friend. He was brainwashed by Zola while they were using SHIELD as cover." Steve stated. Everyone tensed. They'd heard of what the Soldier did to Fury and Natasha while under HYDRA's control. None of them wanted to be next. Others like Trip and Sharon were angry that Zola sent decades brainwashing one man for their agenda. Bucky was still angry at almost everyone in the room. In addition to his anger about Steve's past insecurities being stirred up. Bucky also was furious about people hitting on Steve. Steve was his mate! Keeping the other Alpha bastards away from him had been tough. The last thing that he wanted to deal with was Captain America groupies! He'd his fill of them during the war! Steve could feel the anger through their connection. Steve instantly projected calming thoughts through their bond. He even included a solemn promise.

'Bucky, I will tell them everything after Project Insight is destroyed. I promise you.' he vowed. Bucky instantly calmed down at the thoughts; taking comfort in the reassurance that they wouldn't have to hide any longer. In the meantime, Sam began to wonder about what Bucky was to Steve. He missed Riley like Steve had missed Bucky, but it was never like this. The clear affection was never there between him and his partner/best friend. Steve's voice brought him out of his musings.

"Everything has to go down. Not just HYDRA. SHIELD must go just to be safe. Everything has to come to the light." Steve warned. Some weren't happy with the decision, but others thought it was for the best.


	12. Taking Down the Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The defectors race to beat HYDRA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. But due to rl isses, my computer access has been blocked. I cannot use the computer unless the guests aren't here. I know for sure this will be the last update for now until maybe next week. It depends what happens this weekend. Either way until next Tues I won't have unlimited access of the computer. I'm just glad that I know for sure that the guests are def leaving. I doubt they are packed for a long stay and they do have lives to get back to. I promise to update when I can. And I'm def making up for lost time when I get the chance. The only good thing is I can work on my notes for the time travel fic which is next on the list.  
> Sorry if the chapter is short, I'm awful at writing action scenes.

A few days later, Bucky and Steve went to see the memorial together. They wanted to see more about their friends. Bucky smiled at the Commandos exhibit, laughing at the stories. He gasped when he read his part. The personal stories brought back some great memories.

"Did you...write this?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, I hid my secondary gender, but I wouldn't hide anything about my best friend." Steve responded. Bucky smiled then he looked at all of the uniforms. He grinned when he got an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony, Bruce, and Pepper were ordered by Natasha to go in hiding. The trio were confused. How was SHIELD compromised? Bruce wasn't really surprised.

"I never trusted them. From the minute Coulson sent Natasha to get me, they rubbed me the wrong way. The big guy just plain hated them." Bruce stated. Pepper wanted to know what was happening.

"What is going on? What about SHIELD?" she asked.

"JARVIS, look into SHIELD and all recent contacts." Tony commanded. The AI hacked into all SHIELD files. They found the recording of Steve's speech.

"Sir, HYDRA has been within SHIELD." the AI announced. Tony and Pepper looked at each other. How could they have not noticed this?

* * *

A hour later, Natasha was in disguise when she confronted Pierce. She revealed herself right in front of the World Security Council.

"Pierce is the leader of HYDRA. He has been using them to penetrate SHIELD and form an organization of a dictatorship." Nat revealed.

"That's wrong. I would never head that disgusting organization." Pierce denied.

"She is telling nothing but the truth. I have proof." Fury said as he walked in. Shocked gasps went up from the council members when they saw the director alive. Shocked horror showed on Pierce's face before it transformed into pure rage. Pierce then grabbed a council member. He moved over to the button and smashed his hand down on it, launching Project Insight. With that done, Pierce turned to shoot Natasha. However, she was too quick and fired her gun. She missed some vital organs on purpose. She wanted him to suffer. Pierce began to choke on his own blood as his lungs filled. He lived one more minute before dying.

"Maybe that will satisfy Barnes." Nat said. Nick nodded his agreement, he hoped so too.

* * *

In the meantime, Clint, Sharon, and some defectors were fighting the ground crew. Sam had managed to get on the first helicarrier and was implanting the control chip. While Trip went to deal with the second helicarrier. Clint was at one of the windows in the Triskelion, helping pick off enemies with his bow. Then Sam accomplished his mission and radioed in.

"Alpha lock. Helicarrier #1 is secured." he said. Trip slammed the control chip home.

"Beta-lock. The second one is down." he stated.

Meanwhile, Phil, May, and the other defectors went to the control room. They had just finished securing the control room when Skye made a panicked announcement.

"Guys, Pierce just launched Project Insight!" she exclaimed. Everyone began to scramble to get rid of the third helicarrier. If they didn't, over a million people would be dead from that one alone.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve made their way to the third helicarrier. Bucky refused to allow Steve to go in without backup, and he didn't trust anyone else with his mate. Bucky and Steve were armed with the state of art sniper rifle Trip had found and shield respectively. However, the STRIKE teams were already waiting for them. They stared at the assassin in shock. He looked nothing like he did when he was under their control. His hair was short and he was clean shaven. His uniform looked like the one he wore during World War 2. Rumlow was the first to recover, he shook off his shock and ordered.

"Kill the Asset first. He's the most dangerous." They all went for Bucky, but his military training kicked in. He fought them off and then trained his rifle on them. Steve instantly threw his shield, aiming for their crotches. Several members of the teams collapsed screaming and Bucky smirked. Steve was still the same feisty spitfire he had fallen in love with.

"Let's get to the core." Bucky stated when everyone were all down. Steve nodded as the duo started to run. They had a mission to carry out and time was running out.


	13. Scenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is angry at the Avengers for unknown reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12 as promised! I finally have the guest room to my self for a little while so I can post this chapter. Ch 13 is nearly done, I'm not sure when it will be posted, I'm hoping this weekend. Anyway, I will have the computer back next week and plan to make up for it.  
> I edited the previous chapters to make them flow with this chapter.

Steve and Bucky had reached the core when they heard the hum of the engines. The project had just launched.

"We're running out of time. Do something!" Bucky warned. Steve placed the control chip, fumbling a few times. But he was successful in the end. They sighed and panted.

"Charlie-lock. The helicarriers are all secure." Steve reported. In the meantime, the STRIKE team members had managed to recover from the pain. They went looking for the duo found them. Brock Rumlow let out a furious growl. The project had failed. Rumlow instantly turned off the safety of his gun and shot Steve. Now, it was Steve's turn to collapse from the pain. Bucky saw red and stalked after Brock. He drew his rifle and laid into the team, shooting most of them and hitting his targets successfully. Then he returned to his mate. He picked Steve up and ran to the edge. They plunged into the water. Bucky held Steve up until Sam and Trip came to rescue them.

* * *

Several days later, Sharon and Trip met with Coulson and Maty.

"Will you join SHIELD? We need more people to help us." Phil asked.

"We'll change the name. We will be recruiting more agents." May added. Trip and Sharon looked at each other before they turned back to Phil and May.

"We'll accept your offer." Sharon answered. Phil and May smiled in relief.

* * *

While Phil was speaking with his newest agents, Senator Stern was being arrested by the FBI. Stern was was angry and berating the agents, threatening to de-fund their department. The FBI begged to differ. They had thick case files filled with evidence detailing the senator's long involvement with HYDRA and his various crimes. It was a bad day for the corrupt senator.

Meanwhile, Nick and Maria were being questioned in front of a Senate committee.

"What are the whereabouts of the Winter Soldier?" a senator asked.

"The Winter Soldier has been placed in the custody of Captain Rogers." Nick responded.

"You are dismissed," the committee head responded. Nick and Maria left the Senate floor only to find themselves being swamped by reporters. Camera flashes went off as reporters mobbed them with questions.

"The Washington Times. Did you have previous knowledge of HYDRA?" a reporter asked.

"No. We had no knowledge of HYDRA's existence." Nick responded.

"The Hill. What about the death of Alexander Pierce? What happened?" another reporter wanted to know.

"Pierce was shot after he threatened to kill a diplomat if we didn't allow a horrific project to go through." Maria responded.

"Star and Stripes. What are the names of some HYDRA agents?" a reporter questioned.

"We cannot disclose all operatives. But the main two are Brock Rumlow and Grant Ward." Maria answered. Shocked whispers and buzzing broke out as several reporters took notes. Senator Ward's brother was an terrorist? This was juicy! Maria and Fury walked away from the reporters and ended the conference.

* * *

While Nick and Maria were fielding the press, Clint and Natasha met with Bruce, Tony, and Thor. Clint and Natasha were relaxed. However, Bruce, Thor, and Tony were confused.

"Where is Steve?" Bruce asked.

"He's with Bucky Barnes. He survived the fall and was brainwashed by HYDRA." Nat answered.

"He's angry with all of us and I have no clue why." Clint mourned.

"He hasn't even met me." Bruce was confused.

"It's strange that Steve easily makes friends with the grand-kids of his friends yet are tense around us." Nat mused.

"No one ever mentioned that Bucky was scary!" Clint complained.

"Is Bucky angry at Steve too, or is he an exception?" Bruce asked.

"It's the latter." Nat answered.

"But I have never had a problem with Steve." Thor was confused.

"Lucky you. Steve is an enigma to SHIELD. If there is an actual person under all of that Captain America stuff, then he must have some serious trust issues." Clint replied.

"Steve has been lied to from the beginning about SHIELD and where he was when he first woke up. Couple that with some malicious comments and he would have trust issues." Pepper stated. The group turned to look at the omega CEO in surprise They hadn't heard her walk in.

"True. I saw the video of the fight you had. So you cannot ever begin to deny it." Clint pointed out. Tony twitched at the reminder of the fight. Clint hadn't been the only person to view the security tape. Now Bruce, Nat, and Pepper were the only non alphas in the group that would still speak with the billionaire.

"We'll just have to wait until Bucky comes for you," Pepper responded. Everyone tensed. They didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

 While the Avengers were meeting, Bucky and Steve snuck back into the Tower. They wanted some private time and made their way to Steve's room. When they got there, Bucky locked the door then wrapped his arms around Steve and started to nuzzle his neck. He was scent-marking Steve. The alpha was upset that Steve no longer smelled like him. The omega was just happy to have his mate back. He had thought that he lost everyone.

"So do you want to help me explain everything to my teammates?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, but first I need to scent you. You smell weird." Bucky responded as he nuzzled into Steve's neck, nipping at his mark.

"How do I smell weird? I haven't really hung out with anyone besides Sharon, Trip, and Thor." Steve asked into confusion.

"You don't have my scent covering you." Bucky replied. Steve chuckled as he kissed Bucky. He moved his leg in between Bucky's thighs. Then the pair stripped off their clothes. They began to kiss as Bucky laid Steve down on the king size bed and took the lead.

"Where is the lube?" Bucky panted. Steve reached for a jar in the side table drawer. He had brought some after getting Bucky back. He passed said jar to his mate. Bucky took the lube and unscrewed the lid to slick up his fingers. Then he slowly pushed a finger into Steve. Steve stiffened in pain and Bucky tried to calm him. Eventually, Steve began to relax a bit. Then Bucky began to add other fingers, one by one. After ten minutes, Bucky was up to four fingers. Then he pulled his fingers out. He thought that Steve was ready for more. So he lifted one of Steve's legs and pushed in. Steve winced at the burn and Bucky slowed down. He didn't want to hurt his mate by rushing. After a few moments, Steve relaxed.

"I'm okay. You can speed up." he panted. Bucky paused as he struggled not to thrust too hard.

"Really? I don't want you to be hurt." Bucky was wary. Eventually Steve took matters in his own hands. He ran his nails down Bucky's back. He then pulled him down for a kiss, controlling it for once. Steve then flipped them over. He moved up and down on Bucky's cock as he started to ride his alpha. He continued riding Bucky until they both climaxed. When Steve was coming down from his orgasm, Bucky flipped his mate over.

"My turn." he growled. Bucky then started to pound into Steve. He kept thrusting until they came again. Then Bucky's knot started to grow, causing Steve to gasp as he felt his insides being stretched. When Bucky's knot was fully formed, he ground against him. Bucky stroked Steve until he had another erection.

"Again?" Steve whimpered, his previous two orgasms had taken its toll.

"Yes, again." Bucky was relentless. He resumed stroking him until Steve spilled his seed all over his stomach a third time. Then Bucky let go, spilling his seed and tying them together. After they had both orgasmed, they both came down. Steve fell asleep right away. Bucky nuzzled him once more before going to sleep himself.


	14. Heating Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. I finished it! I'm writing ch 14 now. I have the computer to my own today. So I'm using what time I have available to get major writing done! Since I plan on resuming writing TKoE.  
> Here's some additional notes; the Avengers are a combo of alphas, betas and Steve. Steve's the only omega in the Avengers. The majority of Phil's team are alphas. Skye is the only beta and Jemma is the only omega.  
> Since Bucky is an Alpha, he's bigger than Steve in this uni, that and he grew over that last 70 years.  
> As for scents, I went with a sweet flowery scent for Steve. I had to check several sites before I found the right combo that would suit Steve.  
> I'm going with the most strong scent types for Bucky. It wasn't easy finding the right combo that would suit Bucky. My Bucky muse gave me headaches as I struggled to find the right scents. Before anyone tries to suggest gun oil or gunsmoke, I think that has been used before. I'm hardly the first person to write an alpha/omega uni. But I want to be original as much as possible. So I don't get accused of plagiarism.

Three weeks had passed since the fall of SHIELD and HYDRA being exposed to the public. Everyone were still talking about HYDRA and the list of names that had been released. Leo had woken up from his coma. He was fine and had no adverse effects. His bond with Jemma and status as an Alpha caused him to be able to heal faster and better. Jemma was relieved to see her mate awake.

"Never scare me like that ever again." Jemma grinned as she hugged Leo tightly.

"I'd do it again if it meant you would still live." Leo responded. Steve smiled at Jemma when she began to argue.

"It's an Alpha instinct to protect. Trust me. You'll never win this argument." he said. Jane and Darcy raised their eyebrows.

"How do you know? Did you get mated to a beta or an omega while we were gone?" Darcy asked.

"My Alpha mate is the exact same way." Steve explained.

"Alpha? I thought you was an Alpha." Darcy gaped. The beta was dumbfounded while others were just as shocked.

"I'm an Omega. Everyone but my superiors and the rest of the army knew." Steve responded. Then Bucky walked in to find everyone staring at Steve. The group switched their focus to the Alpha.

"Why is everyone looking at me, Steve?" he asked.

"This is my mate, Bucky Barnes. Darcy can tell everyone," Steve announced as Bucky dragged him out.

"That explains him being on the warpath. He's reminding everyone about his claim." Jane mused.

"That and Stark's a douchebag bigot." Darcy added.

"That too." Jane winced at the memory. Darcy had not been impressed when she had seen the security video of the argument on the quintjet. Tony's callous comments were a huge insult to betas and omegas alike.

"Eh?" Leo was confused.

"It's a long story." Jane sighed.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve had some private time to themselves. The team decided to leave them alone so the 'friends' could catch up. All of sudden, Steve began to feel hot and sweaty. He began to freak out when he realized what his problem was. While Steve was freaking out, Bucky caught Steve's scent. Steve's usual sweet flowery scent of wisteria, sweet pea, and sun-kissed honey had been replaced by spicy cinnamon, allspice and lavender. Bucky instantly realized that his mate was in heat.

"Why are you panicking?" he asked in confusion and a bit of worry.

"I was on suppressants before you got back. It was to hide my secondary gender." Steve explained.

"That's two years. This heat will be rough." Bucky responded. The Alpha was angry but his worry eventually overrode it. Then he took Steve to their bedroom. While Steve got undressed, Bucky went and got water bottles out of their mini fridge. Bucky then made him drink a water bottle as he got undressed. After they both were nude, Bucky began to prepare Steve with some lube. He got up to four fingers after ten minutes. He had to make sure that Steve was ready for knotting. He wanted to get a head start on their family. When Steve was sufficiently prepared, Bucky withdrew his fingers and slicked himself up. He laid Steve down and pushed in slowly. After a few minutes, Bucky began to move. He moved quickly, he wanted to take the edge off. Meanwhile, the heat had kicked in fully, and as a result, Steve was too worked up. Soon, Steve climaxed swiftly and shook as he spilled his own semen on his stomach. Bucky thrust in deeply before coming himself. Steve squirmed as he felt the warmth of Bucky's hot seed deep inside him. After a minute or two, Steve and Bucky began to recover. The serum had made it so they weren't too winded. Bucky kissed Steve deeply as he stroked him. Steve moaned into the kiss and ran his nails down his alpha's back. Bucky growled as he nipped at Steve's bottom lip. He was really worked up. The Alpha began to thrust again. He bit at Steve's mating mark. Steve groaned at the attention. It took some time for Steve to get close to his climax. The edge had been taken off and his sensitivity wasn't as high. When Bucky began to aim for his prostrate, his toes curled and his back arched. He gasped into his love's mouth and came again. Bucky followed a short time later, he spilled his hot seed deep inside his mate. Then he began to knot his omega. Steve felt the knot grow. He winced a little as his inner walls were stretched, but he relaxed. Bucky ground against Steve as he stroked him. He then leaned down to kiss Steve. He trailed kisses down his neck, nipping at him as Steve began to get another erection. Steve panted heavily. He was sweating really hard as the heat progressed. Bucky sat Steve up a bit to drink more water. When he got his fill, the Alpha began to stroke Steve faster. Steve climaxed quickly He was really sensitive. Bucky came soon after, tying them together. Steve was so exhausted that Bucky had to take over. The Alpha moved him onto his side the best he could.

"I'm too tired. I need to stop." Steve panted.

"We can take a break but the heat isn't over yet." Bucky warned. Steve sighed. Then they took a twenty minute break. Bucky handed Steve a bottle of water from the night table. They drank the full bottle before Bucky started the next round. He bit at Steve's neck. He could move a little so he thrust in and out of Steve slowly. Steve gasped as Bucky's knot rubbed against his prostrate with each thrust. Steve moaned loudly as he clawed at Bucky's back earning groans and growls. Bucky wanted his Omega to come first so he aimed for Steve's prostrate. The Omega arched his back as he came. Bucky then let go, spilling his seed deep inside his mate's body. Then the pair laid down to fully recover. This time, they waited ten minutes until they were back at it again. Steve was tired again but he was also worked up. He had a little bit left in him for one more orgasm. Bucky lazily stroked him to orgasm. Steve whined because his mate wouldn't let him make the other come. Steve tried to make Bucky come but it was no use. The Alpha clamped his hands down on his hips. Steve decided to ask his mate why.

'Why won't you let me get you off?' Steve projected via their bond.

"I want you to come first." Bucky replied. Steve gasped as Bucky began to bring him off. Eventually Steve spilled his seed all over his own belly. Bucky groaned and bent his head down to Steve's for a kiss. He then came with a soft sigh against Steve's lips. A moment later, they came down slowly, panting and sweaty. They spooned, Bucky being the bigger spoon, as he wrapped himself around his shorter mate. Bucky nuzzled into Steve's neck.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," the omega mumbled before he went to sleep.

* * *

A few days later, the Avengers and SHIELD agents got together in the common room. Everyone was confused about why they were called in. Darcy stood up to make her mini announcement.

"Steve is an Omega. He's Bucky's Omega mate." she declared. Almost everyone was shocked. The exceptions were Sam, Leo and Jemma, Trip, and Sharon. Sam were merely relieved that he had an explanation for Bucky and Steve's closeness. Bruce, Natasha, and Phil looked surprised. Nat was silently kicking herself for not putting the clues together sooner. In the meantime, Tony was freaking out. Bucky was so going to kill him!

"That explains Bucky's anger. He didn't like how Steve was being treated." Clint commented.

"Although I am surprised. I see no problem with Steve being an Omega. My mother and brother are both Omegas." Thor stated.

"Is that why he acted out? He hasn't found his mate, has he?" Bruce asked.

"Partly yes in addition to his other troubles. And no he hasn't. The rare few alphas that showed interest were either unsuitable or rejected." Thor explained. Just then Bucky and Steve walked into the room. Bucky was smug, he had successfully covered Steve into his scent. Several of the alphas were startled as they realized that Steve now reeked of black coffee, pine, and sandalwood. Then Bucky spotted Tony. He instantly grabbed him and began to punch him, turning his skin black and blue with bruises. Everyone stepped back in horror as they witnessed the beating.

"Get him, Bucky! Kick his ass!" Darcy cheered the furious alpha on. Everyone gave her strange looks.

"Why are you cheering him on?" Steve asked his friend.

"She saw the tape of the argument." Clint explained. Steve instantly understood and Pepper looked mortified.

"I'm so sorry, Steve." she apologized.

"You're not the one that needs to apologize." Steve reassured his fellow omega. Meanwhile some members of the group noticed that Trip and Sharon weren't overly surprised.

"How did you guys know?" Clint asked.

"All of the Commandos knew." Steve started to explain. A few minutes later, the beating had ended and Steve was nearly done with his tale.

"Even Howard knew and he didn't care." he finished.

"My dad knew?" Tony was shocked. Steve nodded his head.

"If Howard was such a good guy, how did Tony end up being such an asshole?" Darcy wanted to know. Tony was mortified by the insult. He fumed silently.

"My question exactly. Howard would never instill such awful morals!" Bucky growled as he glared at his friend's son. The youngest agents were confused.

"Tony and Steve had an argument. Tony said things that made him sound bigoted." Pepper explained. Everyone turned to glare at Tony. Tony was completely ashamed of his actions.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I was such an ass and my dad would be ashamed." Tony apologized as he hung his head.

"I forgive you, but you need to also apologize to the betas and omegas you've insulted." Steve responded.

"I'm so sorry, guys," Tony said to all of the betas and omegas in the room. Natasha shrugged, she knew that Tony hadn't meant the words he had spoken in anger. Bruce had a neutral expression but he accepted the apology. Jemma, Jane, Sharon, Skye, and Darcy thought about it, but accepted the apology somewhat. Leo glared at Tony, but when Jemma accepted the apology, he did too. The omegas then turned their attention to Steve. They now had a new role model. Steve was living proof that things could get better for omegas.

"Steve, can we get your autograph?" Jemma asked. Steve looked stunned before he smiled.

"Sure." he responded. Bucky beamed at Steve. He was happy that his mate had become a role model. Steve hugged Bucky and kissed him. He was happy that he could now do that in public.


	15. The Happy Couples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams experiences a great deal of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14 as promised. Sorry if it's short.

Three weeks had passed since Darcy's announcement. Nick and Maria had been told about Steve being an Omega. Nick and Maria didn't care about Steve's secondary gender. One day, Steve held a press conference, he wanted to go public so he and Bucky could be together officially. Maria, Bucky, and Steve were at the press conference.

"We are here to announce that I am an Omega. I have been for decades, but I had to disguise myself in order to join the military." Steve announced. There was a shocked silence before the reporters instantly began to ask a lot of questions all at once.

"One question at a time, please. However, Captain Rogers has the right to refuse any of your questions." Maria stated as she took control of the gathering.

"Vanity Fair. Do you have a mate, Captain Rogers?" a reporter named Christine Everhart asked.

"He does, in fact, have a mate. I am his Alpha." Bucky stated. Most cameras flashed as they tried to capture the moment. The reporters were shocked. Several academics had just been proved right. When certain fans did a report on Captain America. They took a good look at the timeline of events leading to his death and got suspicious.

"That is all," Maria stated as she dismissed the conference. She escorted the mates out of the room.

The fallout was felt everywhere. Traditionalists and bigots were calling for Steve's rank as Captain to be stripped. Activists were rejoicing as they believed that this was a step towards equality. Several scholars were giddy that their theorizes had been proved right. Letters were sent from all over the world. Men, women, and even children thanked Steve for his bravery. They considered him to be a role model. Tony increased security to prevent bigots from hurting Steve and Bucky. HYDRA was pissed off at losing the Winter Soldier. Happy was constantly busy watching out for HYDRA.

One day, the Avengers and SHIELD agents sat down to lunch. They enjoyed sushi. The teams were more relaxed than they were days ago. Then Steve smelled the sushi. He felt sick so he made a beeline for the bathroom and vomited.

* * *

After Bucky finished wiping the rice bits off his hands with his napkin, he went to find Steve. He looked worried when he saw him slumped over the toilet bowl for the third time this week. Bucky hugged Steve then went to get a wet cloth. He returned to wipe his mate's face. Steve felt tired and dizzy. He was completely drained. Seeing his mate slump against the nearest wall, Bucky decided it was time to take Steve to see Bruce.

"We're going to see Bruce." Bucky declared as he got Steve up and took him to the infirmary.

* * *

A hour later, Thor and Jane were on a date. The couple went out to ice skate. Thor had amazing balance for a beginner. Jane stared as he twirled and glided around on the ice.

"How are you so good at this?" Jane marveled in amazement.

"My mother taught me and Loki." Thor explained.

"She must be an amazing skater!" Jane exclaimed.

"She is the best that there is in Asgard." Thor beamed. Jane took Thor's hand and spun with him. She turned and kissed his lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were in Bruce's office.

"Steve has been getting really sick lately. Certain smells and foods makes him vomit." Bucky was saying.

"Well, I will need some tests to confirm any suspicions. That includes urine and blood work." Bruce responded. Steve instantly became unhappy. He hated needles **so** much. When he was growing up, many tests were ran on him. Needles were always the worst part. Bucky felt all of the unhappy and nervous emotions coming from Steve. He rubbed his mate's back in order to soothe his nerves. Thirty minutes later, Bruce was reading the test results.

"Congratulations. You're having a baby." he stated. The pair were shocked for a split second. The shock became joy soon after.

"We're finally having a baby!" Bucky declared. They were finally getting their family. Steve kissed Bucky. They were going to have their long-awaited family. He was so happy.

* * *

While Bucky and Steve were finding out about their impending parenthood, Leo and Jemma were having some private time. The mates were cuddled up against each other.

"It's good to be conscious," Leo quipped.

"I agree. Seeing you in that coma made my blood run cold and my heart break." Jemma responded.

"I promise that you'll never have to know what that feels like again. What happened to Ward anyway?" Leo asked. Jemma stiffened at the mention of their traitorous teammate.

"He escaped. After Bucky got out, all of the higher ups came for the most important agents and they made a break for it." Jemma answered. Leo swore under his breath.

"We'll get him. I'm sure of it," Jemma smiled. Leo smiled back and kissed his mate.


	16. The Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have another appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. Tori and i are working on ch 4 for TKoE, so that will be updated next.  
> In my head canon Bucky hates any mentions of him being a teenage sidekick with a passion, because he is supposed to be protecting Steve, not the other way around. I figure that would extend to the Captain America comics and Bucky Bears.

Five months had passed since Bucky and Steve found out that they were going to be parents. All of the scandal from the press conference had finally died down. HYDRA was still a huge problem. SHIELD found their hideouts, taking them down one by one. The Avengers grew with the additions of Sam, Rhodey, Bucky, and Stephen Strange. Steve had Bucky take over as Captain America, since with his pregnancy it wasn't safe for Steve to continue fighting.

Bucky and Steve were preparing for their baby's impending arrival. Tony was expanding their floor. He had two floors merged together. As Steve's pregnancy progressed, Bucky refused to allow Steve to do any heavy lifting.

One day, a group of Avengers and SHIELD agents got together to go Christmas shopping.

"Okay, I have to get Natasha, Tony, Bucky, and Thor something." Leo said as he looked at his list.

"Nat loves weapons but she also loves clothes. Plus, she'll absolutely love you if you get her some makeup from Macy's." Clint replied.

"Tony loves chemistry even through he is not an expert. He also likes to play or build things." Phil added.

"Bucky was always fascinated by technology. I remember he always wanted a flying car." Steve reminisced.

"How can we get Tony to agree to build a flying car?" Skye asked.

"We can ask Pepper," Leo suggested.

"Thor needs clothing. It surprised me too, but he wants to be able to walk in public with Jane without being hounded." Darcy replied.

"Thanks for the ideas." Leo smiled. Then the group continued walking into the mall to finish up their Christmas shopping.

Meanwhile, the other group were at the Tower making Christmas cookies. Tony was staring at a batch of dough. He was starving and really wanted a bite. So he reached for said dough to get a bite. Bucky saw his hand inching towards the dough and instantly slapped his hand with a wooden spoon.

"I'm hungry, Bucky!" Tony protested.

"And? Wait until we finish making the cookies." Bucky glared at his teammate.

* * *

A hour later, Pepper and Tony ate in their room. They were eating roast beef and cheddar sandwiches at the table.

"Can you find that flying car prototype that your dad made?" Pepper asked.

"Sure. Why do you need it?" Tony asked.

"Well, all of the younger agents wants to give Bucky the car for Christmas." Pepper answered.

"I will see what I can do, but would it be even legal?" Tony responded.

"Bucky would really appreciate it." Pepper smiled.

"Okay, I'll make it." Tony smiled. Pepper beamed and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve went to Bruce for their monthly checkup. Steve laid back on the examination table, his large belly showing. Bruce squeezed the cold gel on his stomach and pressed the wand to it. A few minutes later, a picture of their baby appeared on the screen. Then Bruce found the baby in just the right position.

"It looks like it is a boy." he commented.

"Is he healthy?" Bucky wanted to know.

"It's too early for me to see any physical abnormalities, but his weight is normal." Bruce answered. They breathed a sigh of pure relief. The parents weren't sure if their baby boy would have any of Steve's past ailments. But things looked hopeful. Bucky kissed Steve's temple.

* * *

A hour later, Bruce met Betty at a history museum. The beta mated pair went inside to see the exhibits. They observed the battles from the Revolutionary war that had been fought in New York. They looked at the history timeline showing significant events. They marveled at the exhibit for the World Fair in 1939.

"Bruce, let's look at Bucky and Steve's exhibit." Betty smiled at her boyfriend. The pair looked at the uniforms and bios of the Commandos.

"Steve wasn't kidding about these guys. They were tough." Bruce stated.

"They were all Alphas. Bucky must've really trusted them." Betty mentioned.

"Definitely. The way he attacked Tony showed me how he feels about asshole Alphas." Bruce responded. Betty laughed and kissed Bruce's cheek.

* * *

A few days later, the SHIELD agents and Avengers gathered for the baby shower. They played games such as guess the food, hangman, and Bingo. Everyone were having fun together. Then Steve and Bucky took turns opening gifts. They received food, formula, clothes, blankets, and toys. Bucky opened the next gift only to find something unexpected. He raised an eyebrow at Pepper.

"Why did you get our son a whoopie cushion?" Bucky asked Pepper. He was a bit amused, while Steve was completely confused by the gag gift. He had expected such a gift from Clint or Tony, but not Pepper. Pepper was horrified.

"I didn't buy that. I got you some footie pajamas!" the omega exclaimed. Then the truth dawned on her and she glared hard at the snickering Tony. Pepper then got up and went to the room where she had put her original gift. She found the pajamas and brought them back, handing it to Steve. The pajamas were deep blue with two stars- one red and one white.

"I had it custom made for the baby. The stars are like the one on the shield and the one on Bucky's arm." Pepper explained.

"It is so cute! Thank you, Pepper. It's like we're always with our baby." Bucky beamed. Then Steve opened the next gift to find a Captain America bear and a Bucky bear. There were significant differences from the original design, for example the Bucky bear didn't have a black eye mask covering his eyes and he was in a different uniform entirely. The Captain America's suit was different. Steve showed his husband the gifts. Bucky glared at the Bucky bear at first, then he got a better look at the gifts. His grumblings instantly subsided. The Captain America bear had Bucky's version of the suit. While the Bucky bear wore a brown service uniform and had the words Steve Rogers sewed on the back of the uniform jacket.

"All the Steve bear needs is a sketch book and a charcoal pencil." Bucky mused.

"I'll go find a mini sketchbook and a charcoal pencil." Skye smiled.

"Thank you so much, Phil." Steve beamed. The shower was a success. The baby would be spoiled rotten.


	17. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams celebrate a festive occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16 as promised, sorry for the delay, but I took a quick nap. I had a rough night last night, first I was having problems sleeping then I got a horrible nightmare. Working on TKoE def inspired it. I know this for certain because this nightmare was different from the ones I sometimes get.  
> Anyway, remember in CAtFA; when Bucky asked Steve if he planned on keeping the USO uniform. It was clear that he really wanted to see Steve in those tights. So I'm expanding on it here.  
> Finally-Bucky and Steve got married just after SHIELD fell.

Three weeks had passed since the baby shower. Steve was now six months pregnant and feeling heavy from all of the baby weight. While Bucky was driving everyone mad with his over-protectiveness. He'd gotten mad at Tony the one time he made a tactless remark that caused Steve to dissolve into tears. When Bruce complained about it, Bucky yelled at him. However, it wasn't as vicious as it could have been because of the Hulk.

"Just wait it out big guy. Once the baby is here, you won't want to kill him as much." Jane said to Tony. Tony grumbled but subsided.

On Christmas day, the Avengers and SHIELD agents got together for brunch. The menu considered of pancakes, cinnamon buns, a fruit platter and Frittatas. There were milk, water and juice. The group ate their meal and enjoyed the Christmas spirit.

"Clint, that is three Frittatas. You are hereby cut off." Tony commanded. Clint pouted and stole a piece of fruit off his plate.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve were working on the nursery. Darcy, Jemma, Jane, and Skye were helping out. Bruce came in to help Bucky with any heavy lifting. Steve looked at the light green walls of his son's room. With help from Bucky and his friends, Steve would be painting a mural for the baby. He would be painting what Brooklyn looked like in the 1940s. The furniture in the nursery was wooden. The play mat was of the alphabet and the planets. Above the crib was a space mobile with the nine planets, the moon, stars, and the sun. A green blanket was tossed over the side.

"This room is too cute. The baby is so spoiled and he isn't even born." Darcy smiled.

* * *

Secret Santa was a great tradition at the Tower and this year was no different. The agents and Avengers were excited to give their gifts. Phil smirked as he gave Bucky his gift. When he opened it, the soldier nearly jumped out of his seat. It was the USO uniform that Steve used to wear. He had asked Phil where he could find a copy months ago. Steve froze. So much for escaping _that_ uniform.

"Why, Coulson?" Steve moaned as he tried to resist the urge to bury his face in his hands. All of the young agents minus Trip were confused.

"That uniform looks familiar." Trip blinked as he tried to figure out where he knew that suit from. In the background, Sharon was trying to stifle her laughter. The legacies of the Commandos had grown up with stories of Steve Rogers aka Captain America. They had seen home movies of Steve's USO tour. Peggy had told them how much Steve despised wearing tights.

"I know that uniform." Tony frowned. A memory tugged at him. Something about prompting war bonds? But he had blocked many memories of his parents after their deaths. So he had to search for that memory.

"Well, Bucky did ask for a copy." Phil chuckled.

"You are so awful!" Steve glared at Bucky as Sharon finally lost it. The blond agent was snorting loudly in amusement.

'You can call me bad all you want, I'm going to get you in that suit.' Bucky smirked as he admitted his intentions over the bond. While Bucky and Steve were having their silent argument, the others had finished passing out their gifts to their intended recipients. Tony got another set of lab supplies from Sam. He'd destroyed a lot of them. Pepper got Thor new clothes. He smiled at her and Pepper laughed. Thor looked so happy to have them. Skye liked the new tech she got from Darcy. Then Steve opened his gift from Sharon and found dog tags.

"I love it!" he exclaimed. He smiled at them and sniffled as he read the name on them; James Buchanan Barnes. Everyone was happy with their gifts and spending time with each other.

* * *

 That night, the couples except for Steve and Bucky went out for date night. The group went to see the Christmas parade. Many festive floats passed by. Elves threw candies and Santa Claus waved at everyone he saw. There were several floats based on The Nutcracker, A Christmas Carol, and several another Christmas stories. There was even a Nativity float.

"What are these floats about?" Thor asked curiously.

"That's the Nativity scene. It's a religious scene telling the story of Christmas." Pepper explained.

"The Christmas Carol is about a man that has poor Christmas spirit and is extremely selfish. He eventually learns his lesson." Jane smiled.

"The gist of The Nutcracker is the godfather to these two children gifted them with a funny nutcracker." Natasha answered.

"It's famous all over the world." Darcy added. Thor took great interest in the Nutcracker float. Especially the Sugar Plum Fairy, the Mouse King, the Nutcracker Prince, and Clara.

"I'll find you a movie of it and we can watch it together." Jane promised. Thor visibly brightened and Jane laughed and kissed her mate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were alone in their bed. Steve's relief of not being able to fit in the suit was evident through the bond. However, Bucky was determined to see his husband in those tights.

"After we have our baby boy, I'm going to get you in those tights." Bucky promised. Steve groaned and huffed. While he could usually say no to Bucky most times. However, in the rare cases when Bucky got like this, it felt like it was arguing with a brick wall. Bucky smirked as Steve grimaced when he felt an uncomfortable sensation coming from his chest. He looked down. White fluid was steadily dripping from his nipples. The omega was lactating and it felt weird to him. Bruce had warned him about it but he still didn't think it would be this much.

"Bruce was not kidding about that lactation thing." Bucky commented as he looked at his mate's bare chest. Steve glared at his mate but then flinched.

"He just kicked me." he said to his mate. Bucky's hands felt around for their baby. He received a strong kick and beamed.

"What do you think about Benjamin for a name?" he asked.

"That could work and I was thinking about a middle name of Joseph." Steve smiled. Bucky kissed Steve as he rubbed his swollen belly. They'd have their little family soon.


	18. The Greatest Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 should be up tmw, depending on how things pans out.  
> Remember the notes from my other mpreg fic; The Small Surprises? Well the same applies here. Steve has a vagina and can give birth naturally.  
> Finally, while canonically the serum is supposed to heal everything. I remember that Steve had to stay in the hospital for some time after the events of Project Rebirth. So there is definitely limits to the serum. So I don't care what anyone thinks, there's no way anyone can bounce back from giving birth so quickly. If I had Steve bounce back that quick, he wouldn't be Steve Rogers anymore, he would be a gary stu instead.

Three months had passed since Christmas. The agents had surprised Bucky with their joint gift. Bucky's blue-gray eyes went wide when he saw the flying car.

"Merry Christmas. You finally get what you wanted all those years ago." Steve smiled at his husband.

"How did you guys know?" Bucky was shocked. He hadn't told anyone in this era! For an answer, Leo pointed at Steve. The soldier snorted. He should have known. To ensure that the car wouldn't get stolen, Bucky immediately put said car in the Tower's garage.

Steve was now the size of a house. Their baby was overdue by a week. Steve was currently on bed-rest because of his weight.

"Are you sure they aren't twins? A single baby isn't usually that late." Clint was confused.

"No, multiples are usually born early." Natasha pointed out.

"Bucky was born two weeks late. It's all his fault." Steve grumbled. As the pregnancy progressed, the group were treated to Steve's mood swings. The group groaned in dismay, they were more than sick of Bucky and Steve's moods. They hoped that the baby would be born asap!

Steve was currently resting on his bed, wanting Benny to be born. Bucky was worried about Steve and the baby.

"I just want this kid out of me. I can't see my feet." Steve was saying as he leaned back on the pillows. All of sudden, he felt the sheets become soaking wet as pain shot through him. He tried to sit up as quickly as possible. He looked over and saw a wet spot. His water had just broke. Bucky felt the distress over the bond and looked over. His mate was finally in labor.

"JARVIS, get Bruce now." Bucky said as he went to his mate. The AI instantly alerted Bruce, and the doctor rushed to Bucky and Steve's floor.

A few minutes later, Bruce burst into the room with his medical kit and gown. He went to his patient. Steve was giving birth naturally. He had an uterus that was connected to a vagina. The said part only grew in the third trimester. Bruce did a quick checkup on Steve before giving him weak painkillers to numb the sharp twinges of pain.

A hour or so later, the labor was progressing well. Steve pushed every time Bruce told him to, leaning back and gripping Bucky's hand every so often. Soon, a sharp cry boomed through the room. Bruce came up with little Benny. The baby weighted ten pounds. Benny had a mess of brown hair and when he finally opened his eyes, the parents saw that he had blue eyes.

"Hi, little guy. We're your daddies," Steve beamed as he took the bundle. Bucky kissed his little knuckles. He was so gorgeous.

* * *

About a half hour later, the Avengers came to visit the new parents and their new baby. Steve wore a fresh pair of pajamas. Their sheets had been changed.

"This is our beautiful baby boy, Benjamin Joseph Rogers-Barnes. We call him Benny." Bucky smiled as he held the baby close to his chest and cooed over him.

"I will spoil this kid so much. He'll have all the latest stuff and the best education in the world." Tony smiled at the baby.

"No," Steve and Pepper both said at once. While Steve had no problems with the education part, he had read the Harry Potter series and Darcy had mentioned it recently. The last thing he wanted was for his baby boy to turn into a spoiled brat like Dudley Dursley or Draco Malfoy!

"Well, he could help us with the education, but no spoiling, Stark." Bucky replied. Everyone smiled brightly at their new addition.

* * *

Several minutes later, Tony and Pepper were finally alone. The couple was cuddling in their bed in their penthouse.

"Why can't I spoil him?" Tony pouted referring to little Benny.

"Steve is thinking about Draco from Harry Potter. Darcy brought it up the other day and it just stuck." Pepper laughed.

"Of course. I hated that kid so much myself. He took everything for granted." Tony replied as he sunk into his pillow in a huff. Pepper chuckled and kissed him.

"You big baby." she smiled.

* * *

 After lunch, everyone were relaxing when JARVIS alerted them to a villain causing havoc in Manhattan. The villain had dull red hair and dark eyes. He had the power to mind control everyone, making them his "puppets."

"Avengers assemble!" Tony yelled as he suited up. Rhodey was following suit. Stephen, Sam, Clint, and Natasha ran to get ready. Thor took out Mjolnir. Bucky went to get ready. Steve tried to come along too. Tony had to call Happy in order to get Steve to stay in the Tower.

"Stay in bed! You are in no condition to fight! You just gave birth!" Bruce scolded.

"Besides, Benny really needs you right now." Bucky added.

"Alright, but only for Benny." Steve relented. Bucky smiled and kissed Steve before taking his leave. Steve stared as his mate ran out the door. Then he went back to Benny and some of the women. They were cooing over the baby as Jane held him. Steve took his infant son from Jane and smiled at him.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve were back on their floor. The teams had defeated 'Puppet Master' and he was being held by SHIELD. Steve was so happy that the teams were safe and sound. He was also partly upset about having to stay behind. He was Captain America and was supposed to be there for his team. How could he just stay on the sidelines when his mate was out fighting for his life?

"You should have never made me stay behind. I was supposed to have your back out there." he said to his husband.

"Now, you know how I felt when you were a walking target." Bucky was unfazed. Steve rolled his eyes and turned away from Bucky. He couldn't even talk to him when he was like this. All of sudden, Benny began to make noise from his crib. Steve softened and went to get the infant. Benny clapped his hands as he was picked up by his Daddy. When Steve sat down with his son and Benny saw his Papa, he began to move and grab for him.

"We'll talk about it later," Steve said as he looked down at the baby.

"Okay, we will," Bucky responded. He ran his finger over Benny's tiny fist. The parents kissed their child's chubby cheeks. Their baby was the most important matter at the moment.


	19. More Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane has a surprise for her mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. Sorry for the delay but the last 2 days has been rough. Things is finally back to normal and I have the time needed to post this. The Epilogue will be posted right after.

Two months had passed since Benny was born. Bucky and Steve decided to make up. They knew that there would never be a conclusion to their argument, but they'd accepted it. Bucky and Steve took turns wielding the shield. Benny was growing and getting big. He weighted twelve pounds now. He was so affectionate with everyone.

One day, Jane wasn't feeling well, so she decided that she needed to see Bruce. Bruce took blood from her and ran the tests. Thirty minutes later, he had the results.

"Well, Doctor, you are pregnant." he declared.

* * *

A hour later, Thor and Jane were finally alone on their floor. Thor and Jane held each other. The god was worried about his mate's illness.

"Did Dr. Banner give an answer for your ailment?" Thor asked. Jane was visibly nervous but there was an excited energy around her.

"You're going to be a wonderful dad in seven months." Jane smiled.

"We are having a child? That is wonderful!" Thor beamed as he kissed his love. They'd have their own family. He was so happy.

* * *

The next day, the Avengers and SHIELD agents got together. Several members were confused. Why was they here? Their last fight had been last week!

"What is going on?" Skye asked.

"Jane and I will be having a baby!" Thor declared. Darcy instantly started jumping up and down as everyone offered their congratulations.

"I'm going to be an aunt to a demigod!" she squealed in sheer excitement.

"It could be a demigoddess." Natasha pointed out.

"That too. I can't wait to tell him or her stories about how their parents met!" Darcy replied. 

"Now Benny will have a playmate his own age to play with." Bucky smiled. Everyone hugged Jane and Thor. There would be another bundle of sunshine soon.

* * *

 A few hours later, Jane went to Steve to get some advice for her upcoming baby. Jane sat down to take notes as Steve began speaking. 

"What do you do when he gets really upset?" Jane asked.

"Trial and error. Check their diaper then try to feed them. If neither works, they probably want a certain toy or object. In Benny's case it is mostly his Bucky and Steve bears. He refuses to sleep without the bears." Steve answered.

"Thanks for the advice." Jane smiled.

"Jane, do you wanna try taking care of Benny? Bucky and I are having a date night." Steve offered.

"I would love to take the little cutie," Jane cooed. Bucky walked in with Benny in his arms. He was clutching his Bucky and Steve bears, while Bucky had a diaper bag slung over his right shoulder. Jane took the happy baby and the diaper bag. Then she headed back to her and Thor's floor. 

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve cuddled in the den. Bucky decided it was time to implement his plan.

"Go put on the suit. I have a surprise." Bucky said. Steve was conflicted. He wanted the surprise but he also dreaded the suit.

"Go on. It will be our private show." Bucky promised. Steve left and headed to their bedroom. He pulled on the tight suit. The tights were clinging as he pulled them on. The shorts were even more suffocating. Steve walked out of the bathroom after pulling on his skin tight top and helmet.

"I'm ready." he said as he made his way back to the den. Bucky came out in the suit similar to the one that Steve'd worn during the war. Steve gaped at his mate.

"Surprise, honey." Bucky replied.

"How? The replica was destroyed during Project Insight!" Steve exclaimed.

"Phil knew where to get another copy. What do you think?" Bucky responded. For an answer, Steve jumped on Bucky and began to attack his lips with his own. Bucky immediately wrapped his arms around his mate. As their kiss deepened, the mates got handsy, pulling at each other's clothing. Steve's shirt came off first with Bucky's coming soon after. They stripped as they made their way to the bedroom. Bucky fell down on the bed first, Steve following him with kisses. Bucky held onto the memory of Steve in the USO suit. He loved the way his love looked in the tight outfit. Steve saw the projection of the memory and blushed. He didn't really grasp the amount of lust Bucky had in him when he was in that outfit.

"You look so gorgeous. I'm going to show you what kind of effect you have on me." Bucky whispered against the shell of his ear. Steve went to reply but it was cut off by a sharp gasp. Bucky turned them over and bit at the mating mark on his neck. He then grasped Steve's cock and stroked him. Bucky then pulled lube from under the pillow. He slicked his fingers up and worked to prep Steve. He moved the first finger in and out slowly. The one finger turned into two with sharper thrusts. Steve gasped as the third finger later brushed against his prostate.

"You're ready." Bucky said as he pushed in and started with a slow rhythm. It had been months since he and Steve last had sex. He didn't want to cause any tearing as they made love. After minutes of Steve's gasping pleas, Bucky sped up and pounded in harder. Bucky had been close for so long that he came without warning. Steve gasped as he felt Bucky's hot seed spill into him deep inside. Steve then came soon after, spilling his own seed on his stomach. He pulled Bucky into a hard kiss as they came back down to earth.

"See? I told you it would be amazing." Bucky panted as they parted.

"Okay, I know when I'm wrong. That was amazing. I love you." Steve chuckled as he smiled.

"Now, let's go again." he finished as he kissed Bucky and smirked.

"Yes, sir." Bucky smirked. He pulled Steve close and kissed him with pure hunger. He'd never stop loving Steve, much less get over his lust for Steve.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families have grown immensely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue as promised. The time travel fic is next. The title is Fixing the Past.  
> By the way, Loki calmed down and has reformed much to Thor's relief.

_**Manhattan, 2025;** _

Ten years had passed since the birth of Benny. He was now ten years old and a lively kid. He was a fun loving kid. He had four other siblings and he loved them dearly. Thor and Jane had a daughter named Annalise Rose. She would later have two other siblings. Bruce and Betty had their own child, a daughter named Carrie. Carrie was three months younger than Annalise. The pair were best friends and frequent playmates. Leo and Jemma had two children; Kevin and Pippa. The kids were ages five and two respectively.

One day, when Loki came looking for Thor at the Tower. He was surprised to discover that he'd gate-crashed a tea party. Annalise, Carrie, and their best friend Benny were enjoying tea and cookies with their toys. Carrie had a Hulk plush doll with several plushies. Annalise had a Thor doll with several Disney princess dolls. Benny had brought his Bucky Cap and Steve bears. Between the three of them, they also had several bears from Build-a-Bear-Workshop. Loki stared at the children. They looked so familiar...

"Who is he?" Benny pointed. The young four years old boy was a miniature Bucky with Steve's sky blue eyes. While the three years old Carrie was a tiny version of her mom Betty. Loki spotted Annalise and paused. He would know that face anywhere. The little girl was a younger version of her mom with Thor's blond hair and eyes. Just then Steve and Sif came in the room. Sif was supporting him because he was six months pregnant. The kids ran to Steve.

"Daddy! He just showed up!" Benny informed his daddy.

"Who is that, Aunt Sif?" Carrie asked as she pointed at Loki. The adults saw the trickster and were shocked. Steve began to look faint. Sif swiftly led Steve to a seat.

"I thought you was an Alpha." Loki spoke in shock. His brother's dearest shield brother was an omega? And he was an uncle? Meanwhile, Bucky had felt his mate's distress through the bond and went looking for his mate. He came in the room and saw the god. Anger instantly consumed him. He moved to his mate's side protectively while glaring at the god.

"Oh, it now makes sense." Loki said when he saw the glaring alpha. He then proceeded to faint. Sif smirked as she took pictures. Loki was never going to live that one down-ever!

"Is he okay?" Benny asked.

"He should be fine, little guy," Bucky said.

"Come on. Let's go watch cartoons." Steve suggested.

One day, some of the mates met to have lunch at Taco Bell. They discussed recent events.

"The wedding was gorgeous, Betty." Pepper marveled.

"It sure was. I'm so happy that we renewed our vows." Betty smiled.

"The kids were so excited to dance with you," Natasha laughed.

"By the end of it, Carrie was on a sugar high and I couldn't even return her to you guys." Tony mourned.

"It was payback from the time all of the kids stayed with you and you fed them nothing but sweets. It was hell getting Carrie to eat healthy food again. I heard Bucky and Steve also had problems getting the twins to eat their vegetables." Bruce replied.

"Well, Clint went out and brought the junk!" Tony protested.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't rat me out!" Clint said as he ate his taco. Everyone groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor and Jane were with their children; Annalise Rose, Tilda Violet, and Gunnar Sage. They were bonding by playing twister. Annalise was nine years old, Gunnar was six, and Tilda was three. Tilda was having problems playing because she was a toddler but her siblings always helped.

"You are doing great, Tilda sweetie." Jane smiled.

"Thanks, Mommy," she giggled. They all laughed and had fun playing the game. All of the kids beat their parents easily. The parents smiled happily at their children. They have been so lucky to have them.

* * *

Since it was Friday night; the teams got together for dinner and brought their children. The adults sat and caught up as the children ran around and played hide and seek.

"The family has gotten huge," Leo commented.

"We just love spoiling them so much," Clint smiled.

"Is that why you fed the kids junk food when we left them with you during Steve's last heat? Be glad that Zach is too little for solid foods." Bucky stated as he raised his eye-brows. Clint shrugged sheepishly. 

"I'm wondering if I should leave the kids with you and Tony again. It was hard enough getting them to agree to eat their vegetables and fruits. Thankfully Benny is reasonable, the twins are just plain impossible." Steve spoke as he glared at his teammates. Before Tony or Clint could retort, Loki arrived. The kids instantly rushed to Loki.

"Uncle Loki!" Annalise squealed as the kids hugged one of their favorite babysitters. Loki laughed as he returned the hug. The trickster had calmed down over the years and mellowed out. He adored his nieces and nephews and was a frequent babysitter to them and the other children.

"Loki seems to adore the kids." Bucky commented.

"He knows to never spoil them." Jane smiled. The parents laughed when they heard the kids babbling to Loki about how school and their lives were going. It was still adorable.

* * *

 Two hours later, Bucky and Steve watched their oldest bond with his siblings. Drew, Zack, Aurora and Luna looked up to Benny. Drew and Luna were six years old fraternal twins. Aurora was three and Zach was just barely five months. But he adored his big brother. Luna was as small as Steve was before the serum. However, she was healthy. Luna and Zach looked more like Steve only with Bucky's blue-gray eyes. Aurora and Drew were mixtures of their parents. Bucky and Steve smiled as they watched the kids bond with their baby brother. Benny was holding Zach in his arms carefully while the other three surrounded Benny.

"We have amazing kids." Steve beamed brightly.

"It's because they have an amazing Daddy." Bucky responded.

"I hear their Papa is pretty amazing, too," Steve smiled. Bucky laughed and kissed him. All of the kids looked over and eew'd and the parents laughed at them.

* * *

A half hour later, Bucky and Steve were finally alone. Tony, Pepper, Clint, and Natasha had taken the kids for the night. Loki even joined them to stop the guys from going overboard. The parents cuddled, enjoying the solitude. While the mates loved being parents, they sometimes needed to be alone. Then Bucky kissed Steve deeply as he pushed at his shirt, pulling it over his head. Steve moaned when his mate began to bite at his mark. He yanked at Bucky's belt. When they were both naked, Bucky took the lube from under his pillow and slicked up his fingers. He hastily prepared Steve, not wanting to wait any longer. He got up to three fingers before he pulled them out. Grabbing Steve's hips, Bucky pushed in and began to thrust. Steve clawed down his back as he moaned. It'd been awhile since they were able to make love. Bucky began to drag it out and Steve was losing it. He dug his nails into his shoulders, wanting him to speed up.

"I'll go faster, but I'll be careful." Bucky spoke as he relented.

"Yeah, we can't hurt the baby." Steve responded. Bucky then began to thrust harder, kissing Steve hard. He muffled his grunts into the side of Steve's neck, panting as he moved. Steve came first with a shake and a gasp. Bucky followed soon after, a loud groan leaving his throat. They came down from their orgasms. Steve touched his stomach. He was two months along with their new baby.

"Another beautiful child. We'll have a small army!" Bucky said as he placed his hand over Steve's.

"I know. I can't wait for this baby," Steve smiled. Bucky kissed him softly. They had come so far from the sickly spitfire and his charming best friend. They were truly meant for each other.


End file.
